Creating Chaos
by MarvinMartian009
Summary: Harry Potter grows up in a supportive environment. This then makes him a more independent person, whom knows that he can rely on others to support him and his decisions.
1. Chapter 1

**CREATING CHAOS**

Harry Potter Fanfic:

Disclaimer

I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. The following story is to simply entertain and/or amuse those who should happen upon it. Any similarities to other fanfics are circumstantial or part(s) of a story so well written they stuck in my mind, and towards that end I must give the storyteller my compliments and any apologies believed needed.

* * *

CREATING CHAOS

CHAPTER 1

When anyone living on Privet Drive, of Little Whinging, in Surrey England saw, five year old, Harry Potter, they saw a regular, dark haired little boy, who was always polite and courteous to the neighbors. He was often thought to be older than his age, because of his comprehension when speaking with adults. He was well liked by the other children whenever they played at the local playground and was known to be a sort of peacemaker. They only thing anyone might remark upon was that he always seemed distant when directly speaking with his aunt and uncle.

Harry knows he is different, he didn't always understand why, but recently he happened upon some boxes in the Dursley's attic marked Lily Evan's school books. When Harry was four, his aunt taught both him and his cousin to read, write and basic addition. Harry picked up on these things quickly and was soon helping his cousin to learn. He has always enjoyed reading and liked finding new books, so he opened the boxes. While he was halfway through the first book his aunt found him.

She seemed to barely glanced at him and simply remarked, "Those were your mother's, you may have them, but they are **only** to be read up here and you must **promise** not to speak of them to anyone."

"Thank you, Mrs. Dursley and I promise." was Harry's reply.

Petunia started to leave, the turned and said, "If you have any questions you may address them to me when your Uncle is at work and your cousin is at play."

"Yes Mrs. Dursley," Harry answered and Petunia went on her way.

Now one might find this exchange strange. But in fact, it was quite normal for this household. When Harry was just over a year old his parents died and he was sent to live with his aunt and uncle. For the next two years he was a quiet child, that almost never spoke, he never made a fuss about anything. He never fought with his cousin, in fact always seemed to have a calming effect on Dudley. Petunia attributed his quiet nature to having witnessed his parents death. On Dudley's third birthday, when the party guest were leaving, the children were asked by their parents to thank Mr & Mrs. Dursley for the party. Harry seeing this, gave a nod of his head, and from then on, addressed his aunt and uncle just so. The Dursleys never commented on this, thinking it was a phase he would go through as child often tend to do. They were merely glad that he was now speaking.

The more Harry read of the books the more he thought back on an incident that happened a year before. One day as Harry was returning home from the park, some older boys called out to him. Harry recognized these boys as the local bullies that often took delight in roughing up smaller children. Harry ignored their calls and quickened his pace, but he could hear from the footsteps echoing behind him that the boys were giving chase. Harry quickly ducked into a bush at the edge of the sidewalk, made himself as small as possible, then kept repeating to himself, "Don't let them see me, Don't let them see me." For some reason, that Harry didn't understand then, the boys couldn't see him. Not even when they were standing right in front of him, instead they seemed to be looking right through him. After a few minutes they gave up and went away. Harry never mentioned this mystery to Mrs. Dursley, because he knew it would sound weird, and the Dursleys didn't like weird.

By now it was nearing dinner time, Harry knew Mr. Dursley would be home soon, if he wasn't already. Harry put the books back, and made a mental note to speak to Mrs. Dursley the next day.

The next morning after Mr. Dursley left for work, and Dudley was deeply immersed in a television program, Harry approached Mrs. Dursley. He told her about the incident that happened a year ago, and of some of the things he read. Petunia told Harry, he was a wizard then she explained about Accidental Magic and some of things she knew Lily had done as a child. She told Harry all she knew about Lily's first magical friend. Petunia explained all she knew about the magic world and how it was supposed to be secret from anyone that wasn't part of it. Petunia told Harry about Lily marrying a fancy Lord, and of how some of the people at the wedding treated her and Vernon simply because they were not magical. Petunia stated that she hated the magical world because as far as she was concerned Magic stole her sister. The relationship between the two of them was never the same after Lily found out about Magic.

During the conversation, the one part that kept coming back to Harry was Mrs. Dursley stated that his mother was married to a fancy Lord. He asked her to explain what she meant. Petunia explained all she could.

"If my father was a rich lord, where is all his money? Are you and Mr. Dursley receiving a regular stipend for my care and expenses?" Harry asked.

"Your Uncle and I have never received any money for your care, nor have we asked for any," his aunt answered. "As for the money, if there is any, it would probably be in the Magic bank, located in the area where Lily bought her school things."

Harry replied, "I need to think about this, and read some more of those books. Thank you for explaining things and answering my questions, Mrs. Dursley."

Petunia only reply was nod, and the two went about their usual routine.

* * *

A year passed, Harry and Dudley attended their first school year at Little Whinging Primary school, both made a number of friends. Their teachers were quite impressed with how much they already knew, both boys were advanced ahead, into the first grade after the only a few weeks. Petunia and Vernon were very pleased. Through the year Harry spent many afternoons and early evenings in the attic reading his mother's books. He now knew quite a bit about Diagon Alley. His mother had written a lot about her first visit. The things she saw and what was told to her by a Professor McGonnagall, the witch that was tasked with explaining things to various Muggle-born children new to the Magic world.

Now that it was summer, Harry decided it was time to visit Diagon Alley and more importantly Gringotts. The next morning he approached Petunia with his decision, she agreed somewhat reluctantly. Petunia arranged for Dudley to spend the day with a friend and she and Harry were soon on their way. Harry didn't know why, but just before leaving the house he had a strong urge to put on a hat. He went with the urge and put on his ball cap. When they arrived at Charing Cross Road, Petunia parked her car and explained to Harry that the entrance was close by, but she had never been able to see it. Harry told her it was alright, because he could see the inn called Leaky Cauldron, and that it was exactly as his mother described. Harry took his Aunt's hand and suddenly she was able to see it for the first time. Harry told her to simply keep one hand on his shoulder until they were through and then she should be all right.

They made their way through to the Alley by simply waiting until someone else was going through, and following on their heels. Once in Diagon Alley they headed straight to Gringotts with Harry leading the way. Upon entering, Harry took his Aunt to the counter, whispering to her that she had nothing to fear, and that she should try to appear indifferent. At the counter Harry asked if he could speak with the Potter Account Manager, after verifying his identity with a few drops of blood he was shown to the office of Account Manager Ripjaw.

After introducing himself and Petunia, Harry got right to business, he asked about the status of account, who had access, and what Harry himself was allowed. Ripjaw explained that Harry was Heir to one of the oldest Wizarding families and what that meant. He went on to explain that if Harry's Aunt signed consent forms, Harry could gain full access to the Potter Vaults. And if Harry took the Heir Ring, he would be the only one with access. Petunia signed the necessary forms. Ripjaw explained the Vault and Estate holdings in further detail, and gave Harry a folder full of papers to go through at his own leisure, and presented the Heir Ring. Harry placed the Ring on his finger, the Ring glowed for a moment as it magically sized to fit him and Harry felt a welcoming warmth surround him for a moment, almost like he had been hugged by a loving parent.

Harry asked, "How can I communicate with you, if we have more questions? I would rather not have owls arriving at our Muggle home."

Ripjaw pulled out two steel boxes, they were identical and about six inches long, two inches wide, and two inches deep, with a lot of engravings on the top of them. It was explained that any notes placed in one box, would appear in the opposite box.

Harry took a box, then asked "I would like you to arrange for a regular stipend to be paid to my Aunt's account retroactively, from the night of my parents death."

Petunia tried to object, so Harry explained. "When compared to all I have inherited, it is actually very little, and if you don't want it, you could set it up as a college fund for Dudley or in an emergency trust, should anything unfortunate happen."

"How would we explain things to Vernon? How it would be explained on our Tax Forms?" Petunia asked.

Harry asked Ripjaw, "Could you write a letter stating that the Potter Estate, having just recently being settled, the stipend was a bequeath from said Estate?"

Ripjaw said, "I can do that and I will arrange for it to arrive through Muggle post, with full legal format."

This settled things with Petunia.

It was now going on noon, so Harry made a withdrawal and announced that he was taking his aunt to lunch before they did some shopping. Because Ripjaw had also explained some of what the public reception might be, Harry asked that for the rest of the time they were in the Alley that she address him, by his cousin's name.

After a lunch, at Leaky Cauldron, the two headed to the shops. With Harry's love of books, his eyes kept drawing to the bookstore, but Harry was responsible enough to know that he should purchase a schoolbag or satchel first, so that he could carry his books. He saw a store that had an advertisement for leather schoolbags, stating they were spelled against damage, and were Charmed Feather-light, in the store front, and pointed it out to his Aunt. They went inside.

Harry asked the clerk about the advertisement, and was given directions to area where the bags were displayed. On the way there, Harry passed four matching trunks and for some reason was drawn back to them.

He looked them over, the clerk noticing his interest in the trunks, told him, "Those four trunks can only be sold as a set. They are Magically linked to each other. Over the years, I have tried selling them individually, but every time I did, the next day, the sold trunk, would appear back at the store with the others and I would have to refund the buyer. I have since decided that I would like to avoid that in the future."

Harry knew that whatever pulled him to the trunks, wouldn't let him leave without them, like the urge he got earlier to wear his ball cap. Harry used a story about his family going on a summer vacation, and said they could use all four. The clerk was very happy to finally find someone willing to purchase all four, so he rang them up and included two schoolbags for free. Harry's instincts made ask for a third. The clerk shrugged his shoulders and added one more, he was after all thankful that he had finally found someone who was willing to take all four of the linked trunks off his hands.

The clerk explained that the trunks could be shrunk by simply touching the top and think 'shrink' then 'unshrink'. Then without asking the clerk went ahead, shrunk all four to the size of a matchbox and put them in one of the schoolbags. Through this whole visit, the clerk had never questioned why a small boy was doing all the talking and paying for the purchase, in fact it was just the opposite, he acted as if it was an everyday occurrence.

Harry and Petunia were soon in the bookstore that first drew his attention. Once again Harry felt something pulling him, by now he knew better than to fight the urge. So he went in, looking around to see what was pulling him. He was drawn to a shelf advertising books for children. After further exploration Harry found a set of books with a boy on the cover that looked similar to him, except the boy was wearing glasses. The titles on the books proclaimed them to be 'The Adventures Of Harry Potter', he showed them to Petunia, they both skimmed through a couple of the books. Harry was becoming angry, he slammed the books shut, then took a set to the cashier.

The cashier joyously explained how the set of books were his best sellers, "I have rarely had a young witch or wizard in this store that doesn't ask for a copy of the latest Harry Potter Adventure."

Harry only reply was to ask if the clerk could direct him to the closest Wizarding Law Office. The clerked shrugged and while somewhat confused by the request, gave him directions.

At the Law Office, Harry ask for Legal Counsel who was familiar with both Muggle and Wizarding Laws toward Libel and Defamation of Character, Harry was directed to the office of Ted Tonks. After introductions, during which the Heir Ring was shown, Harry placed the Harry Potter books on Ted's desk, then proceeded to explain the situation. Harry ask Ted to stop the selling of the books, and asked him to have a disclaimer printed in all wizarding newspapers, announcing any future sales will be faced with lawsuits.

Harry wanted Ted to make certain it was a full page announcement, not something that could be hidden. Harry wanted announcements made on all Wizarding Radio channels. Ted warned Harry and Petunia that there would be backlash from the public, and advised Harry to get the Goblins to Ward his home, blocking all wizarding mail, and whatever else the Goblins believed necessary, because they were usually right where Wards were concerned. Harry thanked him and stated that any correspondence could be passed through the Potter Account Manager, or by telephoning the Dursley house directly.

Harry and Petunia went back to Gringotts, and were soon back in Ripjaw's office. Harry explained the situation, and asked Ripjaw what protection he advised. A team of Warders were arranged and would Ward the house that night while everyone was sleeping. No wizard (except Harry, and only because he would be in the house while the Wards were placed) or wizarding owl would be able to find the house, a few other protections would be added, such as Fire Prevention, Protection from Deterioration, and allowing Harry to practice Magic. Harry and Petunia had enough of the Magical world by now. Harry wanted only one more thing before going home. If he had Wards that allowed him to do magic, then he needed a wand.

Ripjaw suggested Harry check his Vault for any Ancestral wands that might match him. Considering his young age, it would be hard to purchase a decent wand. Leaving Petunia in the office with a calming cup of tea, Harry and Ripjaw went to the Potter Vault.

Harry found many Ancestral wands, but only two that he felt any connection with. Now that Harry was in the Potter Vault, there were a few other things calling out to him. A trunk with a strange Crest on the lid, full of books and scrolls and few other oddities, various other books and objects. Harry had Ripjaw shrink the trunk, then added it and the other things to his schoolbag. When his bag was full, he decided he left Petunia alone, long enough. They went back to the office and Harry and Petunia were soon on their way home.

* * *

 **~~ first chapter of ten ~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**CREATING CHAOS**

Harry Potter Fanfic:

Disclaimer

I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. The following story is to simply entertain and/or amuse those who should happen upon it. Any similarities to other fanfics are circumstantial or part(s) of a story so well written they stuck in my mind, and towards that end I must give the storyteller my compliments and any apologies believed needed.

* * *

CREATING CHAOS

CHAPTER 2

Harry spent much of that summer reading through the papers and scrolls in the trunk, he got from Potter Vault. As turns out, they once belonged to his grandmother Dorea Potter nee Black. One book was just a very extensive Black family tree, that magically updated itself. It explained who married whom and listed all the births and deaths, according to this book, Harry had two cousins that would start Hogwarts the same year as him, and one cousin that would be in her final year.

Harry corresponded with Ripjaw a few times, and received a set of news clippings, showing the announcement and some clippings about the responding fall out, not that Harry or his family cared what the wizards felt about the announcement. Since a new school year was starting Harry decided to put the Magic books away for awhile or he would never be able to concentrate on his Muggle schoolwork. He got one of the matching trunks he bought, unshrunk it and opened the lid. He was about to put some things inside when he noticed a small scroll in the bottom of the trunk. Harry opened the scroll and read what turned out to be instructions on using the trunk. As luck would have it the trunks were much more complex than they appeared. When both handles on ends of trunk were rotated 90° degrees counter-clockwise the trunk would extend to twice the length and a recessed handle would popup from a closed lid, after rotating this handle 90° degrees counter-clockwise the trunk would extend upwards five feet, the trunk owner would now have a full sized wardrobe.

The scroll also explained that if both doors were opened, and then the bottom drawer pulled out, the drawers would become steps and the back of the cabinet would open into a multi-room wizarding apartment. With a fireplace connecting to the other three trunks. As a final note the scroll explained that the only way the trunks could be separated was if the wizard that purchased the trunk would need to put a drop of blood on each of the three handles of the trunk he was giving away, and then he could only give any of the three remaining trunks to a blood relative and have them do the same.

Harry did all this, then went inside, the first room was a decent sized living room, with two couches framing the fireplace on the right, a table with four chairs on the left. There was door in the center of both left and right wall, and the back wall had a door left of the fireplace. Harry decided to take the door on his right first and check things out. This room was divided into two, with a potions lab on the left and workroom on the right. There was a sign on wall in the workroom stating the room had temperature and climate control so that it could be used as a greenhouse. Harry went to the door next to the fireplace, opened it to find a spacious bedroom with an adjoining bathroom. Harry went to the last door, this room appeared to be a library, there were bookshelves along the walls, a long table in the center with a six chairs on each side.

With his curiosity satisfied, Harry shelved all his books and scrolls on an empty bookshelf in the library, including his mother's books and settled everything else on the library table. He would leave most of it for next summer. It was time to pretend he was a Muggle.

* * *

Years passed, Harry and Dudley continued to do well in school, and Harry had been advanced ahead twice more. Dudley was offered the choice, but decided to stay with his friends, besides he knew, that Harry was pushing himself so hard, because he wanted his high school equivalency before going to Hogwarts. What Dudley didn't know was that after he refused the option to advance, Harry used a Magic Spell on himself, for photographic memory.

Harry has been advancing his Magical studies also. He has visited Diagon Alley each summer buying first through third year, Potion supplies and Herbology plant seedlings. He judged himself to be between second and third year for most subjects. He has also moved many books from The Potter Vault to his own library, sometimes when he finds multiple copies in his Vault he adds them to the other trunks as well.

The summer of his eleventh birthday, Harry wrote his GCSE or General Certificate of Secondary Education and passed with record scores. He asked Mrs. Dursley to help him get his Muggle Emancipation. She agreed and within a few weeks it was granted. On his birthday he received his Hogwarts Acceptance Letter in the Muggle post, he wrote his response, then sent it to Ripjaw, who would forward it to Hogwarts. Having received the letter got Harry thinking about the Wizarding World's fixation with his scar. Harry decides he would get plastic surgery done to remove the scar.

The doctors were unsure why, but something happened during the surgery, and for five and half minutes, Harry was technically dead, before being resuscitated. The Specialist's ran some other test and tell Harry that he has a deteriorating eye condition, usually hereditary, if left unchecked he would need eyeglasses, but if treated now in the early stages he would have perfect vision. Harry agreed to have the treatment.

Once again Harry has and overwhelming urge telling him there was one more thing he must do, before going to Hogwarts. Harry sets up a meeting with Ripjaw and asks that Ted be there. In the meeting Harry stated that he wanted his Magical Emancipation. With the Goblins help it only took a few minutes to grant, after all Harry has proven to be responsible, and he's been managing the Potter Estate for years. With many investments in Muggle Stocks, Harry has even added to the Potter fortune. Although Harry was given the Potter Lord Ring, he did not wear it, he instead chooses to continue wearing the Heir Ring, Harry felt it was enough that he had it and knowing that he could put it on if he needed to. So, he placed it on a Goblin-made neck chain and hung it around his neck. The fact that the Chain was Goblin-made, meant that it would be invisible to others as long as Harry wanted it to be.

Harry did some shopping with Ted along so that he wouldn't look out of place with the other children doing their school shopping. He bought some ready made Potions and Magical First Aid supplies, four pouches of floo powder, and then went to the Leaky Cauldron and bought a dozen cases of Butterbeer and a bunch of prepared meals. (He discovered that the cupboards in small dining area of the trunk apartment had Preservation Charms). Ted eyed some of his purchases with curiosity, as Harry slid each purchase into his schoolbag, but Ted didn't say anything. Harry said farewell to Ted and headed home.

While Harry was putting his purchases in the trunk, his eyes fell on some objects that once belonged to grandmother Dorea. According to his grandmother, they were six Magical Locks, that could only be opened by a Black family member or their Oath Sworn (meaning those who have sworn an Oath of Fealty to at least one member of the Black family). The Locks work by simply sticking them on a closed door, then the door could only be seen or opened by a Black family member or their Oath Sworn, it also prevented or rather shielded against eavesdropping and other monitoring Charms.

* * *

The morning of September first, Vernon drops Harry off a King's Cross Station, before heading to work. While approaching the train station, Harry saw a red haired lady, yelling quite loudly about Muggles and Platform 9¾.

Harry wondered, 'Why would a witch with older kids not know her way?'

The lady is constantly scanning the people around her, and has even grabbed a few small boys with dark hair, spinning them around and starring at their foreheads, then rudely pushing them aside.

Harry now wondered what she must be thinking, the oldest boy she grabbed couldn't possibly be even nine years old and why is she so obviously endangering the Statute of Secrecy with all her screeching. Harry had all four trunks shrunk and in his backpack, after seeing that lady, who was obviously looking for him, and he did not even want to know why, he just really hoped that his Grandmother's Locks worked.

Harry boarded the train, found an empty compartment, he goes in, turns around, closed the door and then sticks one of the Locks on it. Harry settles in and makes himself comfortable, pulling out a book and pretending to read. Ten minutes later he hears someone opening the door, he looks up cautiously, sees a somewhat nervous dark haired boy. Harry invites him in, then got up, closes the door, and settles back down. The boy says he boarded the train to get away from his overbearing grandmother, then introduces himself as Neville Longbottom. Harry then watched as Neville opened his trunk, carelessly throw his wand in and then Neville pulled a second wand from his sleeve with a smug grin, before taking a seat.

Harry knows from studying the book on his lap that Neville is a Black cousin, and legal papers from the Potter Vault, that Neville and he are god-brothers. Harry doesn't say anything about this yet. He talks a bit with Neville, and finds out that he really likes Herbology, and so Harry opens his trunk in its basic form, searches around a bit, then takes out an old book about rare plants and gives it to Neville. Neville starts reading the book, Harry goes back to pretending to read his book with the Black Crest on the cover.

Harry checks the time, realizes the train should be pulling out soon, then the compartment door opened again. A blond haired boy with a bruised cheek and bloody lip, wearing scuffed pants, and drops of blood on his shirt, was standing in the opening. Harry invites him to sit down, even though Neville is shaking his head.

"Its okay," assured Harry and once again closes the door. Neville goes back to reading, Harry goes back to pretending to read.

The blond boy speaks up, "How did you get a Black family book?"

"From my family Vault, it used to belong to my grandmother." Harry answered.

"Who is your grandmother?" The blond boy asked.

" If you both swear an Oath, promising that everything said and shown in this train compartment stays between us, I will explain and I promise to swear the Oath as well." Harry said.

"I, Neville Longbottom, do hereby vow to keep secret, everything said and shown in this train compartment. So Mote It Be."

"I, Draco Black, do hereby vow to keep secret, everything said and shown in this train compartment. So Mote It Be."

"I, Lord Potter, do hereby vow to keep secret, everything said and shown in this train compartment. So Mote It Be."

Neville and Draco really want the explanation now. Harry tells the story of his life, then shows them the Family Tree in the book. Now all three know that they are cousins. Harry stated that he had known that he had two cousins the same age as him, and started explaining the Black Family Lock.

"I knew as soon as each of you opened the door that you were family." said Harry with a smile.

"The reason, I said that my name is Black, is because ever since I was five, Lucius Malfoy has been forcing me to learn the Dark Arts, and whenever I got a Spell wrong he would beat me. I hate everything to do with the Malfoy name. This mornings beating was so I would know what was waiting for me at Yule Hols, if I don't get into Slytherin. I just know he'll find a reason to beat me no matter what house I'm in, so I'm going to try and go in Ravenclaw. If I'm in Slytherin, Lucius will ask his friends to have their kids, spy on me and report everything back to him," explained Draco.

"Ever since I was small, my Great Uncle would always try and force me into dangerous situations, hoping to see great spurts of Accidental Magic save me. I've been secretly using magic for a couple years now, but my family all thinks that I'm a borderline Squib. My grandmother wanted me to use my father's wand, she doesn't know that two years ago I secretly bought a wand with my allowance, while I pretended I got lost in Diagon Alley," explained Neville.

After they each tell their tale, Harry shows them his trunk, fully extended, he lets them explore the rooms, then gave them both a trunk, a schoolbag and a Black family lock, and told them how the trunks work.

"This way if we're put in different houses, we can floo each other, and hangout together or study together and in Draco's case, he'll always have a place safe from spies," Harry said.

Then Harry took Draco into his bathroom and showed him the medicine cabinet, fully stocked with Bruise Creams, Pain Potions, and Healing Salves.

Draco gave Harry a grateful look, then fixed himself up.

"You can help yourself to clothes from my closet too, they are all Charmed to magically adjust sizes," Harry said. Draco promptly did as Harry suggested.

Harry checked his watch, "We should be pulling into Hogsmeade soon."

They exited the wardrobe, Harry folded it down, shrunk it and put it in his schoolbag, just as the train came to a stop. The boys held back for a few minutes, Harry collected his Lock, they exit the train and followed along at the end of the group of first-year students being led to the lake. The three cousins got in the last boat together.

A short time later they are lined up with the other anxious students, all trying to peer over everyone's head hoping to get a glimpse or hint of what was to come next. A witch steps out, introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor. She explained how the sorting worked and then began the sorting.

After only a few names were called, they had the first surprise of the evening when the name "Black, Draco" was called. There was brief commotion in the hall, Snape definitely looked confused. Draco gave a small smile and stepped forward, Harry and Neville cheered him on, Draco went to the stool and sat down, the Sorting Hat barely touched his head when it announced Ravenclaw. Draco smiled even more and raced to the Ravenclaw table, making sure to save space next to him, he was certain that his cousin Harry would be joining him, especially after seeing Harry's library.

The sorting continued, and when Neville's name was called, it was Harry and Draco doing the cheering, Neville was quickly sorted into Gryffindor. Not long after, "Potter, Harry" was called.

Harry calmly walked to the stool. Draco and Neville's cheers, were drowned out by the uproar in the hall. There were a lot of calls of "That's not Harry Potter" "Where's the glasses?" "Where's the scar?" "We want the real Harry Potter". Harry simply waited for things to die down.

He held up his hand with Heir Ring, "Many of you know that only a wizard of Potter blood could wear this ring," he said.

Harry then reached in his pocket and pulled out a handful of newspaper clippings, all declaring the Harry Potter books to be full of lies. He went to each House table, placed a dozen clippings on each, waited a few moments while they were passed around, he then calmly sat on the sorting stool. Harry was quickly sorted into Ravenclaw, and took a seat next to Draco.

The sorting continued until there was just a few students left soon the third ruckus of the evening started, Harry watched as red headed boy seemed to be arguing with hat, 'That he had be in Ravenclaw with his best mate Harry Potter'.

Harry stood up and speaking clearly, "Young sir, I have never met you before. I don't even know your name. But I would guess, that your related to that lady, that was prancing about King's Cross, shouting about Muggles, and not being able to find Platform 9¾. Does she know that she was clearly in breach of the International Statute of Secrecy?" Harry shook his head in disgust and sat back down.

The Sorting Hat, still on the boys head announced Hufflepuff. The sorting was quickly finished. Dumbledore stood made a speech, mentioned something about a corridor being off limits. Harry wasn't really listening, he was too busy trying not to laugh at the stories Draco was quietly recanting about the Weasley family. as it turns out, was the red headed boys last name.

Later after being dismissed, Neville was taking great delight in setting up his new trunk, as he extended it to wardrobe size, he simply stated to his roommates, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas, that it was an Ancient Longbottom Heirloom. He then went about removing his things from his regular trunk to this new one. It was not an easy task, he had to constantly remind himself not to have the doors open when he pulled out the drawers. When he finished, he placed a Black Lock on the front.

In the Ravenclaw dorm, because so many boys were sorted to Ravenclaw, they had be divided into two rooms, a second boys dorm was opened, and to their delight, Harry and Draco were given a room separate from the other boys. After they entered Harry closed the door and placed a Black Lock on it. The boys set up their Wardrobes, placing another lock on each of them. They started to discuss why McGonagall may have called out Draco's name as Black. Harry soon drifted to sleep, but Draco stayed awake for awhile, revelling in the fact that he truly felt safe for the first time, since his fifth birthday when Lucuis announced that Draco had to start learning Family Magic. It was also the first time Draco had friends.

* * *

The next morning, Draco was informed by a Prefect that he was to report to Professor Flitwick's office. Draco asked if Harry could go with him, and Harry was soon granted permission. The boys got directions, and were soon sitting across a desk from Hogwart's smallest Professor.

Professor Flitwick stated "The Heads of House, and the Headmaster consulted with the Sorting Hat, who explained that the Magic of Hogwarts is tied to the Magic of The Hogwarts' Express, and during the trip to Hogwarts, Magic saw that Mr. Black did not think himself as a Malfoy in any form, and the Magic of Hogwarts changed all paperwork concerning Mr. Black to his chosen name, even the Great Book of Names, and from now on all of Hogwarts' Professors will follow Hogwarts Policy and address Mr. Black accordingly."

* * *

 **~~ second chapter of ten ~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**CREATING CHAOS**

Harry Potter Fanfic:

Disclaimer

I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. The following story is to simply entertain and/or amuse those who should happen upon it. Any similarities to other fanfics are circumstantial or part(s) of a story so well written they stuck in my mind, and towards that end I must give the storyteller my compliments and any apologies believed needed.

* * *

CREATING CHAOS

CHAPTER 3

Later as they were eating breakfast, Harry was reading aloud from his mother's first year journal. He read about her experience of going through the 9¾ barrier, the first time, after spending years in a Muggle school and studying Science. Lily Evans expressed her fears and worries, even though her best friend Sev, told her everything would be all right. The Muggle-borns around Harry, of all ages, were nodding along, some stating that it was exactly what they felt. Harry read more, of Lily complaining about ' _that disgusting Potter boy_ ' pulling a prank on her best friend and how she helped her friend get revenge. The students around Harry laughed at this part.

Harry started reading about his mother's fears toward the upcoming flying lessons, again because of Muggle teachings of the Laws of Gravity, arriving at the Lesson and hearing some of students say that the broom they were to use were anywhere between fifty and hundred years old. By now it was obvious that some of the Professors were listening, probably with the aid of magic. Harry read her next entry after her first Flying Lesson…

 _"Dear Journal,_

 _Flying lessons were not as bad as I built them up to be in my mind - But I, Lily Evans do solemnly swear that if the brooms are not updated by the time a child of mine comes to Hogwarts, they will attend flying lessons over my dead body. So mote it be._

 _Oh Journal there has to be set of safety standards that prohibit unsafe brooms especially in a school …"_

Harry stops reading and he reaches in his bag, pulled out some parchment, quill and ink. He starts writing, stops, looks at his fellow Ravens and ask who is on the Quidditch team. Seven students raise their hands,

Harry pointed at a fifth year and asked, "What model of broom was the newest release when you were a first year?" After Harry gets a answer, he starts writing again.

Harry is approached by Professor Flitwick. "What are you writing?" he asked.

Harry looks at him and calmly states, "I'm fulfilling my mother's Oath, that was written by her own hand."

"How?" asked the Professor with full curiosity.

Harry informs his Head of House, "I'm writing to my Account Manager authorizing that twenty-five brooms be purchased and donated to Hogwarts in my mother's name."

There is some shock evident on the Professor face. Harry completes his letter, folds it thrice, takes out some sealing wax and a simple Muggle lighter, he heats the wax with the lighter, puts some wax on the close of the letter, (by now Draco has taken the lighter, and is amusing himself with it) and stamps it with his Heir Ring. He pull out a steel box, places the letter inside, taps the top with his wand, then puts everything away.

Terry Boot a fellow first-year Ravenclaw asks "What's that box?"

"The box, Magically transfers letters, to and from my Account Manager, because owls can be and often are intercepted." Harry explains.

* * *

Time passed, and the brooms arrived. Flying lessons went much smoother and safer than they had in a long time. Madam Hooch attempted to thank Harry for the brooms, but Harry stopped her stating ,"Don't thank me, thank my mother."

The boys met often in their various trunks to study together, mostly in Harry's library. Draco and Harry helped Neville understand Potions. While Neville helped both of them in Herbology. Draco and Neville taught Harry all they knew about Pureblood traditions, and what it meant to be an Heir to the old families. Draco told Harry all he knew about the Black Family, how Lucuis tried to use Draco to claim the Black Estate at the age of six. That's when Draco started calling himself Draco Black, he figured that if Lucuis thought Draco could be used to acquire the Black Estate, then as far as Draco was concerned that made him a Black.

Draco stated that the true Lord Black was in Azkaban and why. Harry wrote to Ted Tonks requesting a copy of the Trial Transcripts. After a couple of letters back and forth, it is revealed to Harry that are no Transcripts, because there was never a Trial. Harry set up a meeting with Ted to take place the second day of Yule Hols, he requested that the Head of DMLE be present.

* * *

Because of Harry's frequent reading of his mother's journal at breakfast, Snape has always been fair with Harry. One day near the end of September, Harry and Draco hung back after Potions Class.

"Why may I ask, are you dallying about in my classroom, Mr. Potter?" the Professor asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry approached Professor Snape's desk and asked, "Are you the Severus Snape, that was best friends with my mother?"

"Why do you want to know, Mr. Potter?"

Harry pulls out a sealed letter and places it on Snape's desk, "I found this letter in my mom's fifth year Journal. I haven't opened it, you can see that its still sealed and addressed, 'To My Dearest Friend, Severus', in my mother's own handwriting. If that's you, then take the letter, and do what you will with it."

Harry then turned and walked out of the classroom. Draco followed after him, but not before seeing a tear run down his godfather's cheek as he reached for the letter.

* * *

It was mid October, when Harry saw the Weasley twins turn a corner, arguing about a three headed dog. He approached them and asked if they were studying Greek Mythology. They wanted to know what he meant.

Harry replied, "Three headed dogs or a Cerberus, are a part of Greek Mythology. Orpheus, a poet and musician, is said to have descended to the underworld, to seek his wife, Eurydice, after her death. He came upon a Cerberus and tamed it with his Lyre…."

Harry did not know his comment was overheard, or the outcome, it caused.

* * *

On All Hallows Eve, Draco and Neville showed Harry how the holiday was traditionally celebrated by some Wizards who tended to honour the Olde Ways of the Druid Warlocks or Celtic Priest.

Time started to pass so quickly, with the three Black cousins spending almost all their time studying all the Hogwarts subjects at their own pace. Harry was even teaching Draco and Neville a lot of Muggle Mathematics and Science.

* * *

As Yule break approached the boys planned how they would all leave Hogwart's, Draco and Harry signed their name to the list of student's staying at Hogwarts. Draco's godfather would cover for him as much as possible. Draco didn't tell his godfather where he was going, just that he would be safe and hopefully after Yule, he would be out of Lucuis reach forever. Draco wanted that his godfather to able to honestly declare that he didn't know his whereabouts. They decided that Neville would take the train home, and then the other two boys would floo to Neville's Wardrobe through Draco's floo, so that Harry could bring his trunk with all his legal papers and library with him.

* * *

 **~~ third chapter of ten ~~**

(When Harry was overheard speaking with the twins - one is to assume that it was Riddle and therefore destiny was changed.)


	4. Chapter 4

**CREATING CHAOS**

Harry Potter Fanfic:

Disclaimer

I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. The following story is to simply entertain and/or amuse those who should happen upon it. Any similarities to other fanfics are circumstantial or part(s) of a story so well written they stuck in my mind, and towards that end I must give the storyteller my compliments and any apologies believed needed.

* * *

CREATING CHAOS

CHAPTER 4

After Harry and Draco arrived at Neville's home and assuring he used the Black Lock on his bedroom door, Harry set up his Wardrobe. The three went into Harry's library, and starting prepping for their meeting with Ted. Neville stated that he had the family elf, most familiar with Longbottom library, gather all books that had any mention of a Lord of an Ancient and Noble House, being imprisoned or even held temporarily without a trial.

The next morning the three boys woke early. Neville called a house-elf and asked that breakfast be served in Harry's dining area. Harry had read about house-elves, but this was his first time seeing one.

After breakfast the boys packed all the papers and books they thought they would need, they exited Harry's Wardrobe and proceeded downstairs. Neville grandmother was surprised to see two boys following her grandson, she demanded and explanation. Neville calmly stated that there wasn't time as they were late for a meeting, he led Harry and Draco to a large fireplace. The three Black cousins flooed to Leaky Cauldron. The boys in truth weren't meeting Ted until after lunch, but they wanted to take care of some errands beforehand.

They quickly made their way to Gringotts, Draco was wearing a toque to hide his blonde hair. Harry had arranged with Ripjaw to have three neck chains made that would provided a glamour, and give them an accent, after all Harry and Draco were supposed to be at Hogwarts and it just wouldn't do to be spotted, especially by anyone who might report to Lucuis. Harry and Neville made a withdrawal. Harry took out an extra fifty Galleons in small money pouch and presented it to Draco.

Draco tried to protest. Harry stated "This money is a loan and I fully expect to be repaid, and if you need that in writing, I will arrange to do so when we visit my Legal Counsel."

Draco paused a moment and said, "Real family and friends don't need writing, just a handshake."

Neville came up behind them and said with a smile, "That's good, because I did the same thing."

While at Gringotts, Neville had spoken with the Longbottom Account Manager and set up a mailbox like Harry's, and then got his own Heir Ring. He wanted to start learning Estate Management, as well. Neville agreed with Harry, when he explained, that if Neville took on a little at a time, it would be easier to understand, then having everything dumped on him all at once, when he turned seventeen.

The boys shopped around a bit, replacing items, they were low on such as parchment, ink, and Potion supplies. They each stocked up their favorite snack foods and prepared meals and other food items, for their individual trunks.

Neville placed an order and arranged for a house-elf pickup of a bunch of seedlings that he always wanted to experiment with, but was never allowed to before.

"If your not careful Nev, you'll end up having a complete jungle in your trunk, by summer hols." Harry commented. They all laughed at the thought of that happening.

The Black cousins stopped for lunch at a wizarding café. After lunch, they still had half an hour before the meeting was due to start, but went to Legal Office early, it would give them time to go over their research. They removed their neck chains upon entering the building and Harry went up to front desk.

"Hello, Harry Potter to see Ted Tonks"

"Go right in," the secretary said.

"Harry, I didn't know you'd be bringing people with you."

"Hello Ted. My cousins Draco Black and Neville Longbottom are attending because the meeting pertains to the Black family. You may also invite your wife if you'd like." Because of the Black family book, Harry knew Andromeda Tonks nee Black was sister to Draco's mother.

"Thank god!" he proclaimed, "I fell asleep over my paper work a few nights ago. When Andy came to wake me, she saw the papers, and has been hounding me for information ever since."

The three boys laughed, and as Ted went to let his wife know she could attend the meeting, they pulled out their folders of research, and books with past case files.

Ted came back, and was surprised by all papers the boys had in front of them. He introduced Andy to the boys. Draco gave a polite 'Hello aunt'. Ted asked what all their papers and books were for. Neville stated that the books had past cases similar to Lord Black's case, and at least two of the cases pertained to a Lord of an Ancient and Noble House having been imprisoned without trial and their outcome. Draco stated that their research turned up some old Laws and Mandates that were still a matter of Ministry record, most hadn't been used in years, but they were still recorded as Ministry Law. Harry was about to speak, when Andy interrupted.

"You boys think he's innocent. Don't you?"

"No ma'am, we don't think he's innocent." Neville answered.

"We know he is," they all chorused together.

"The only real question is… What is his state of mind after being surrounded by Dementors for the last ten years?" Harry queried.

"Why do you believe he's innocent?" Andy asked.

Unknown to three boys, the Head of the DMLE Amelia Bones, has just entered the room, through the door behind them.

"The foremost reason is actually quite simple." Harry stated, "Because he's alive."

"How does that prove anything?" Andy demanded.

"Because Sirius Black, is my Oath Sworn godfather. An Oath Sworn by the oldest Pureblood Rites and Rituals." Harry pulled out a vial and, placed it on table "At least according to my mother's own Pensive Memory."

It was well known by most Purebloods, that if an Oath Sworn godparent, caused any grievous harm to befall their godchild, directly or indirectly, they would forfeit their life.

Madam Bones stepped forward introduced herself and asked, "If that's real, what is it you plan to do next?"

"Ma'am, I - we three, were under the impression that, that is was what this meeting was for, to discuss what steps to take and when." Harry answered.

"Harry, I'm sorry. This my fault…" Ted started, "I thought you simply wanted more information about that night, to gain closure."

"I don't need closure, for something I have no memory of." Harry stated, "So, now that we are all on the same page. How are we going to proceed?"

"Well I really hate admitting this, but it looks like you three are the only ones who came here today with any kind of game plan. So, tell us some of your ideas, and then we can discuss what will or won't work."

"First thing, we have to keep it quiet. Someone or a group of some ones didn't want Sirius Black to go to Trial and may try to stop this one from happening," Draco stated. "I wouldn't be surprised if Lucuis Malfoy was involved, after all he tried to use me to gain access to the Black Vaults."

"Second, we need to have Lord Black quickly transferred to a secure room at St. Mungo's. He needs to be assessed to see if he's competent to even stand Trial," Harry countered.

"If he is competent and hopefully able to speak for himself, then we need to have that Trial as soon as possible. Within the week is preferable," Neville rounded.

"Even if… and it's a big if. If we can make all that happen. How will we get Wizengamot to listen to what he says?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, but that ladies and gentleman… that is where my esteemed cousin Draco Black, struck gold," Harry boasted.

"They have to," Draco stated, "At least according to Ministry Mandate of 1637… ," he pauses a bit as he opens his book to the section he needs, "Ministry Mandate of 1637 - that states - If a Lord of an Ancient and Noble House is brought to Trial, and said Lord does request Veritaserum of his own free will, he can not be refused."

"Let me see your book," Ted requested as he had never heard of this Mandate.

While Ted looked over the book, Andy and Madam Bones were eyeing the rest of the books the boys had brought with them.

"If you three, had the case basically won, with just a Pensive Memory and that one Mandate, what are the rest of the books for?" Madam Bones asked.

"Reparation," they chorused.

"If the British Ministry thinks they can steal ten years from the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, and not take a hit, they are seriously mistaken, pun intended." Harry informed her.

"I understand some Reparation will need to be made. But, all these books and papers?" Madam Bones asked.

"We're Blacks, ma'am," they chorused again.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Leave no stone unturned…" they started, "…and when you can create chaos. Do!" Andy finished with them.

"My father used to say that, and he claimed his father said it too. He said that it was an Unofficial Black Family Mantra. Where did you children hear it? Did Cissy teach you that, Draco?" Andy asked.

"No, Aunt," Draco answered.

Harry pulled out the Black family book he was pretending to read on the Hogwarts Express, "We got it from this book." Harry stated, showing Andy the book.

"How did you get that book?"

"Grandmother Dorea left it in the Potter Vault." He explained "You can borrow it, if you want to. After all, I've been reading it since I was six years old and have most of it memorized. I have a few other books you might like to have, because according to Grandmother Dorea, they can only be opened or read by a female of Black blood."

Ted and Amelia finalized details arranging for Sirius to be transferred to St. Mungos for medical assessment and then when cleared, to the Ministry for Trial. Amelia stated that the hardest part about the whole thing would be getting him into St. Mungos.

Neville suggested "Well, you could use the neck chains that we used to go shopping. Since you have a floo here, we can use it, to floo back to Longbottom Manor and wait for news there."

Harry explained the neck chains to Amelia.

"Why would you need glamours to go Yule shopping?" She asked.

"Harry Potter fanatics." Harry simply replied. When she raised her eyebrow in a doubtful manor. He asked, "Are you related to first-year Hufflepuff, Susan Bones?"

"She's my niece. Why?"

"Ask Susan, about my Hogwarts sorting," He told her.

* * *

Two days later the boys were at Longbottom Manor, and instead of their usual gathering in Harry's library, they were gathered in the doorway of Neville's greenhouse. Harry and Draco were laughing as Neville wrestled with his plants, sometimes quite literally. Somehow a mix-up occurred with the plants he ordered, instead of seedlings he wanted, he got many mature plants, that definitely had a mind of their own.

Suddenly a house-elf popped in, "I have a letter for young Sirs." After a large creeping vine tried to grab him, the elf dropped the letter and popped out.

Harry and Draco stopped laughing at Neville and were now debating on which of them was going to get close enough to the plant to pick up letter. Then Harry remembering that because of his emancipation, he had no Underage Trace on him and he simply Levitated the letter. Neville had given up on trying to control his plants, and joined the other two. They all backed out of the greenhouse, making sure the door was securely fastened.

"This is your fault Harry Potter, you just had to make a joke about me, having jungle in my trunk. You jinxed me." said Neville while glaring at Harry.

The letter was from Ted and Andy saying that Sirius was at St. Mungo's and his health was much better than they expected. He was emaciated, but fully cognizant. The letter further stated that a Wizengamot Hearing was already set for the next day. After which, he would be taken to the Tonks home so that Andy could see to his out patient care. Andy was a Healer for St. Mungo's and often provided private treatment in a Wizard or Witch's own home. They all wanted to see Sirius, but knew he would need to concentrate on healing a little longer. They would visit him at the Tonks the day after the Trial, which also happened to be Yuletide Eve.

Neville called a house-elf and asked the elf to go and purchase a Yule log. He and Draco then explained to Harry the tradition of burning a Yule log, how some families carved Runes into the Log that promoted health, good crops, family or whatever blessings they wanted for the following year.

Neville stated that he didn't know how the Tonks celebrated Yule, since Ted was a Muggle-born, but he felt that they would allow Harry to have his first Yule log burning with Sirius.

"You think we might be able to change it a little, have everyone that's there that evening, choose a Rune that represents something special to them, then everyone carve their chosen Rune into the log. Maybe we could make it a new Family Tradition." Harry asked.

Neville and Draco liked the idea, and three boys were soon researching Runes.

* * *

The next day there was a special afternoon edition of Daily Prophet. The boys read about the Trial, how some older Wizengamot members were happy to see old Laws being used, others commented that a team of ministry staff needed research all their old Mandates, and make a concise list of all the Mandates that were still Legal. There was a picture of Sirius, and the boys all thought he looked good for having spent the last ten years in Azkaban. The next page of the newspaper, had a wanted Wizard notice for Peter Pettigrew. There were a few photos of him, fresh out of Hogwarts, also a description of his animagus form with an artist rendering.

Just after lunch, the following day, the boys placed a floo call to the Tonks, to make sure it was alright to visit. After hearing Sirius in the background stating "You better visit me, Harry Potter or your grounded for the rest of year."

The boys laughed as they flooed over to the Tonks house, Harry was quickly pulled into a hug, and led away. While Harry and Sirius were catching up of sorts, Neville and Draco told the Tonks what they wanted to do that evening. The Tonks family loved the idea, Neville pulled out a few Rune Dictionaries he brought in case they didn't have any, he handed the Yule Log to Ted, as the man of house, it was his job to take charge of the Log.

Neville and Draco followed the sound of Harry's laughter, when they found him, they caught his attention, he gave nod, which they returned. Harry calmed himself and joined the other two facing Sirius.

Harry stated, "I wish that we could wait, and allow you more time to adjust to your freedom, but we have some matters that need to be settled before we return to Hogwarts, and we would like to get them settled now, so that we can all enjoy the rest of Yule hols.

Sirius was starting to look worried, and said, "Just get on with what you need."

The three boys raised their wands and stated together. "As blood kin to the Black family we formally request an official audience with the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black."

At that moment Sirius realized that the boys were very serious and was quick to raise his own wand.

"I, Sirius Black, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, do hereby grant official audience to my blood kin."

Andy having followed Neville and Draco, heard the request and demand she part of the meeting. Harry took his trunk out of his backpack and set it up in wardrobe form. Then led the procession, straight through to his library after all five were in. Harry states before continuing, Sirius and Andy must swear an Oath to keep all that is shared as Black family business, unless all parties present agree otherwise. After the Oaths are sworn, the three boys each tell the story of their lives before Hogwarts. Sirius is angry that none of them had any real childhood. But is also sad, believing that Harry being emancipated, meant that Sirius wasn't needed.

Harry is quick to point out, "I may be emancipated, but I'm still only eleven, and I'll always need advise. Right now, Draco needs you more."

Sirius realizes Draco's life was much that same as his and in some instances worse.

Draco looks around at them, he takes a deep breath and then tells them "There's more, that I haven't shared with anyone yet. I haven't seen my mother since my ninth birthday, when she tried to stop a punishment, that Lucuis was giving me. He pulled her from the room, and that was the last I ever saw of her. I'm afraid that Lucuis killed her." Draco paused a moment the said, "I want to formally request Sanctuary from Lord Black and renounce all that is Malfoy."

Andy started to cry about the unknown fate of her sister, then she suddenly stopped. She exited the Wardrobe and returned in just a few minutes, with the Black Family Book in hand. Andy rapidly flipped through the book, until she found the page she wanted.

She stated, "Cissa has to be alive, there is no date of death listed with her name." she looked at Harry hopefully. She saw that he was trying to avoid meeting her eyes and realized that he knew something that she didn't.

"What do you know, that I've somehow missed? Tell me why, there would be no date of death listed?" she demanded.

"Well, I'm not absolutely certain… and we'll probably never, truly know for sure," said Harry, as he stepped over to Draco, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Harry looked at Andy, "There is one other entry in the book, with no date of death listed, but the date of birth is more than three hundred years ago. In place of the date of death, there is a hand written note. It simply states, 'Sentenced to the Veil'," said Harry wishing he didn't have to be the one to break the news.

Draco threw him self into Andy's arms, they clutched each other and cried out their grief. Once they started to calm down.

Sirius raised his wand stated "As the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, I hereby declare Draco Black as my son and Heir in all ways." he then asked. "Draco, would you like to be adopted through full Magical Ceremony?"

"Yes please," Draco accepted without hesitation.

They chose New Year's Eve for the Adoption Ceremony, so that Draco could start the new year as a true Black. Later that evening, the Blacks and the Tonks celebrated their newly declared family tradition, burning the Rune carved Yule log.

* * *

The boys spent Yuletide morning with Neville's Gran, nobody explained anything, they just pretended all was normal. After breakfast they went to the Tonks house and spent the rest of the day with Sirius.

Sirius explained, "I went to Gringotts this morning and got the Lord Ring, and a list of Black properties. There is a Manor house listed, that is located just outside Hogsmeade, opposite of Hogwarts, I already have some house-elves cleaning it up, so we can spend New Year's Eve there, do the Adoption Ceremony and have a small family New Year's Eve party."

Sirius knew from his time with the Aurors that the Goblins often used old Artefacts from wizarding families that practiced Dark Magic to train their curse breakers. So Sirius arranged with the Goblins to go through his old family home and remove any Dark objects that interested them.

* * *

~~ chapter four of ten ~~

AN : (If the one was to believe the horcuxi to exist in this story then the necklace was now destroyed, and the scar horcrux was destroyed when Harry underwent the scar removal. Perhaps the Goblins are of a 'if not asked - don't tell' mindset, so did report any of the Dark Magic findings.)


	5. Chapter 5

**CREATING CHAOS**

Harry Potter Fanfic:

Disclaimer

I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. The following story is to simply entertain and/or amuse those who should happen upon it. Any similarities to other fanfics are circumstantial or part(s) of a story so well written they stuck in my mind, and towards that end I must give the storyteller my compliments and any apologies believed needed.

* * *

CREATING CHAOS

CHAPTER 5

Sirius wanted to start his relationship with his son on a good solid basis, he knew that meant accepting Severus Snape's role in his son life. He knew how he felt as a godfather cut off from his godson. So, he arranged with Andy's help to have Snape at the Adoption Ceremony. Andy used her St. Mungo's Healer authority to help. She filed forms at St. Mungos, simply stating that she was attending a private Adoption Ceremony as an on hand Healer in case anything went wrong, then filed a second form stating she would be consulting with and an outside Potions Master. This second form is important because Snape would be able to sign it as well, and this form was Charmed with Patient/Healer Confidentiality. When Snape signed the form he would be protecting Draco as well as himself, neither Dumbledore or Lucuis Malfoy would be able to extract any information, and Snape could officially say that he was simply giving a Potions consultation.

On December 29, Andy met with Severus in Hogsmeade briefly, asking him if he would be able to give a Potions consult on New Years Eve. She saw that he wanted to ask questions, and so she simply passed him a photo of the three boys, taken on Christmas Eve. That was all Severus needed to know. They arranged so Severus would floo to the Tonks home on New Years Eve and then she would take him to where he was needed.

The Ceremony went as planned, Draco was surprised and happy to see his godfather, and although it wasn't necessary for the Ceremony, Severus renewed his Godfather's Oath. Things were still tense (huge understatement) between Snape and Sirius, but both were determined to make things work, not just for Draco, but for all three boys. After the adoption was completed, Draco now had dark hair, a slightly darker complexion, and was a little taller.

The remaining time before School resumed was filled with fun and laughter, Sirius and the boys, each, all got one ear pierced and now had blue streaks in their hair. It started as dare from Harry and Draco toward Neville, because his Grandmother never reacted to their brief visits to Longbottom Manor, they wanted to know what it would take to get a reaction. Sirius saw Neville's hair and decided they should all do it, the ear piercing just sort of got thrown in.

* * *

The Black cousins rode the Express back together, Sirius now had the fourth trunk and would sometimes meet them in their various trunks. What surprised the boys most, was sometimes while they were studying in Harry's library, Andy would come in and simply place a tray of snacks and drinks in front of them, the boys were soon responding with simple, "Thanks Aunt Andy", then continued with their studies.

There were mixed reactions from the students and staff, when they first returned. First with Draco's new appearance, and documents stating change of guardianship, then with all three boys new look. A couple of staff members (McGonagall and Pomfrey) tried to change their hair, but nothing worked. They couldn't figure out why, neither could the boys. Draco suggested that maybe Hogwarts' Magic was helping again.

The DADA (Defence Against Dark Arts) Professor, didn't return after Yule Hols, so Dumbledore taught the classes, with the other Professors filling in, when their schedules allowed, but OWL and NEWT students were given priority. That was alright with the boys, they preferred self study. Neville and Draco were quickly catching up with Harry on all Magical studies, and some Muggle subjects as well. Sirius and Andy agreed the boys were all in third year with most subjects and fourth year with others. They didn't know that Harry had shared the Spell for Photographic Memory with Draco and Neville, that was one secret the boys all agreed to keep to themselves. The year ended, with Ravenclaw being awarded the House Cup.

The boys took the carriage to the train, boarded with the other students then simply got off the other side. They walked the short distance to The Three Broomsticks and then flooed home. Neville then placed a floo call to his Gran, and told her where he was, so that she would not waste time at the train station.

"Boys I want to talk to you." Sirius said, as he gathered the boys around him, "I, want you boys to have a fun summer, to start making up for your childhoods. I want you three to promise, no studying, since you're already years ahead. I already arranged things with Lady Longbottom so that Neville could spend the summer with us. I had a brief visit with Petunia and she welcomes the fact that I will be caring for Harry now, but would like to receive the occasional letter and photo to see how your getting along."

Harry nodded.

Sirius continued and explained "With Ted and the Black Account Manager at Gringotts helping me, I've manage to get the Estate in order, but with so many Estates, Properties, and Business Holdings all over the world, I do need to see to some of them personally."

"I've decided to start with the Black family holdings in America. I'll have to attend some meetings, but we all have plenty of time to visit various Magical Monuments, as well as Muggle theme parks. We will probably have to put Harry in charge when we visit the Muggle attractions, so that we don't appear so out of place, and sometimes the Tonks will join our outings, and if I have to work, Dora can go with you, so you will at least appear supervised."

(Dora was Nymphadora Tonks, daughter to Ted and Andy, who had just completed seventh year as a Hufflepuff, as well as her N.E. and she was now eighteen years of age.)

The boys all agreed to Sirius' plan, and were looking forward to a fun summer.

* * *

A few weeks into summer hols, Andy and Ted visited, they brought a Daily Prophet reporting that Peter Pettigrew was captured, he was brought to the DMLE, by Ministry employee, Arthur Weasley. When he was brought in he was stunned and in his animagus form. After his Trial, and before being shipped off to Azkaban, a team from the Unspeakable Department, Spelled a Magic Blocking cuff unto his ankle so that he would never be able to use his animagus form again.

Andy also reported that Lucuis Malfoy had appealed to the Wizengamot to have Draco's guardianship overturned. When Lord Malfoy was informed that Youth Services would have to open an investigation to make an informed decision as to whom could provide the best home for Draco, and that the investigation would include making scheduled as well as surprise visits to his home, Lucuis withdrew the appeal.

(That withdrawal got the attention of the DMLE, and it was decided that the Malfoy home might need a few surprise inspections after all.)

That summer was truly the most fun any of them had ever had, including Sirius, and time seem to pass too quickly.

* * *

As summer was drawing to a close, Sirius called another meeting with the boys. "I want you all to consider attending school in America for a year or two, since your all so far ahead of your year mates, you would only be bored at Hogwarts. And speaking as someone who knows, boredom often leads to mischief," Sirius explained. "With you boys already studying at third and fourth year levels, and Salem allowing students to study at their own pace. In two years time you could write your O. , then return to Hogwarts for your sixth and seventh year to study the classes that will prepare you for your English Lordships."

"I don't really want to be away from Uncle Sev that long, but if it's what Harry and Nev want, I'll do it," said Draco dolefully.

Sirius informed Draco, "I already talked it over with Severus and we both agreed that if you boys choose to transfer, he'll try to visit at least one weekend a month and during Hols as much as he can. Don't make any decisions now, just think it over, and have a tour of Salem, before you make any final decisions."

* * *

The four wizards toured Salem, spoke with Professors, and some students who were doing summer classes. They were informed that Salem often had student field trips to Muggle museums and Art galleries. The students studying Government were allowed to visit the American Ministry so that they could watch Trials and see Laws being passed. Salem even allowed students to go home on weekends. Then they found out Salem had classes called Technomancy, that taught students how to make Muggle electronics work with magic. After Harry told the other two boys about some of different Muggle items, they would then be able to add to their trunks, that was all the boys needed to sell them on the idea of attending Salem.

* * *

Just before the start of the school year there was Daily Prophet report, stating that the niece of the Head of Department for Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones had somehow come into the possession of a Dark Artefact while shopping in Diagon Alley for school supplies. The report said that the Artefact was destroyed and a team of Curse Breakers did a full search of Diagon Alley, making many arrest and confiscations, but no other Artefacts of this nature were found.

* * *

As the year passed, the boys were doing well in their Salem classes, with Harry tutoring Draco and Neville in Muggle subjects. They were all excelling in the Technomancy class, and were even teaching Sirius some things. Neville ended up donating his jungle to Salem's Herbology Department, they were happy to have so many rare specimens, that were not available for purchase in America.

Remus Lupin, had approached Sirius mid year, saying he wanted to be a part of Harry's life. Sirius was angry that Remus hadn't looked in on Harry when he was younger. Remus revealed that Dumbledore threaten to use Pensive Memories from their fifth year, to have Remus declared as a Dangerous Creature if Remus went anywhere near the Dursley home. Remus said he would swear a Vassal Oath to Lord Black.

Sirius accepted. Now he would have someone who could help him visit the Black properties and get the Estate in order, and Remus would be protected against Dumbledore's interference. With Remus as a Vassal of Lord Black, Dumbledore would have to approach Sirius and gain permission from him before approaching Remus about anything.

The boys continued to keep up with British news, they read a Daily Prophet newspaper report early November stating that the DADA Professor Gilderoy Lockhart was charged with Obliviating several students. When a group of students (mostly Ravenclaws) approached him with time charts, research, and questions about the Authenticity of his Books, the Professor starting throwing Oblivation Spells at them. The Professor was soon subdued by a Slytherin Prefect. The report continued to say that an investigation revealed that none of Lockhart's exploits were done by him. Instead Lockhart would routinely find other witches or wizards, hear their stories, then Oblivate them, so that he could take the credit.

* * *

That summer, Dumbledore tried to coerce Remus into teaching, Remus simply informed him, that he was a Vassal and Dumbledore would need to appeal to his Liege Lord. Dumbledore was not happy at hearing that. Shortly after there was a Daily Prophet story sating that ex-Auror Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody was coming out of retirement to teach Defence at Hogwarts.

Mid October, the Daily Prophet newspaper reported that once again a Hogwart's Defence Professor was charged with attacking students. This time, the Defence Professor was charged with attacking students of his sixth year class, and the charge was use of an Unforgivable. When interviewing students, they stated that the Professor said he was authorized to teach them about the Unforgivables and how to protect against them. As soon the Professor cast the Spell on the first student. The rest of the class remembering what happened with Lockhart, began firing Stunning Charms at Professor Moody. The Professor had no chance of Shielding against that many Spells. The story stated, that Moody was in custody and that there would be a follow up in next days paper. The second page reported that thing were not looking good for Headmaster Dumbledore, as it stands none of the last three Defence teachers he hired, had ever completed a full year of teaching and the last two Defence teachers hired, were guilty of attacking students entrusted into Dumbledore's care.

The next days paper explained that the person guilty of attacking students was not the esteemed ex-Auror Alastor Moody, but a wizard using Polyjuice. After taking custody of the wizard, Aurors thought was Moody, they quickly Portkeyed him to a holding cell. The Aurors stated that upon arrival the Polyjuice started to wear off, leaving behind, none other than Bartemus Crouch Jr.

The story then stated that the Aurors weren't saying much more because it was an ongoing investigation. But a member of the Ministry staff reported to the Daily Prophet reporter, that the Head of Department of International Magical Co-operation, Barty Crouch Sr. was taken into custody.

The second page stated Moody was discovered in his office and after medical treatment, would be teaching Defence as planned.

* * *

During Yule Hols of that year, Sirius informed the boys that he was dating a Witch named Tara Smythe and he wanted her to spend Yuletide with them so that she could get to know boys and they could get to know her. Tara was a Representative for the American Division of International Protection of Endangered Magical Creatures. (IP of EMC). This interested Neville, because his second favorite area of study was Care of Magical Creatures.

Yule passed with Tara taking part in their Yule Log carving, everyone got along so well, that it was almost as if Tara was supposed to be one of them all along.

Tara told them the story of how she and Sirius met, as it turns out Sirius was in his animagus form.

"While I was eating lunch at the local park, close to the office where I work, I spotted what I believed to be a real Magical Grim, and since Grims are not indigenous to America, I proceeded to capture the animal so that it be could transported to its natural habitat and released. I quickly stunned the Grim, and took it back to labs at IP of EMC, I was about to tag the animal for monitoring, when Sirius suddenly revealed himself. I was in shock and then he had the nerve, to give that stupid grin of his and say Hey, pretty lady, want to go to dinner with me?" recounted Tara.

Everyone laughed and Andy joked that Tara should have tagged him anyways.

Sirius proposed on New Year's Eve, and the couple stated that ceremony would take place the following Christmas Eve.

* * *

The boys had just completed their second year of study at Salem and while the students they had started Hogwarts with, were just finishing their third year, the Black cousins were writing their O. . There were some subjects they had to write two exams, one American and one British, because of the differences of what was or wasn't allowed in Britain versus America, or in such cases like History of Magic. Neville and Draco also completed their Muggle General Certificate of Secondary Education Exams. All the boys were fairly fluent in a several foreign languages, knew the basics of some magical languages such as Gobbledegook, and Mermish and of course they each excelled in Technomancy.

Severus visited as often as he could, through the last two years, often teaching all three boys Potions that weren't taught in America. Even though the boys had just completed O. . Severus stated that he had no doubt that they could pass Potions N.E. . He then smirked at them and declared that when they retuned to Hogwarts, they would be his assistants and use their class time to mark papers from the lower years.

Severus announced to the boys that he was sort of dating someone as well, (because of his position at Hogwarts it was more like corresponding by owl) through his frequent visit to America to visit the boys, he met a Potions Mistress that worked for the American Ministry. He informed the boys that once they finished Hogwarts, he would resign from his teaching position, and concentrate on Apprenticing those who wanted to acquire a Mastery in Potions.

* * *

The Black cousins spent their summers visiting theme parks, and wizarding attractions all over the world, whenever the Magical Ministry of the country they were visiting allowed public tours, the boys made sure to do so. Because of their studies in Technomancy, the boys were determined that their return to Hogwarts would include having each of their trunks outfitted with TVs, VCRs, stacks of VHS movies, the most recent videogame systems and computers, not to mention state of the art stereos.

Also all the Blacks and their Oath Sworn would have cell phones. Sirius liked the cell phones, but stated they weren't as easy to hide as the two-way mirrors that he and James used when they were in school.

The boys had already started to legally train to be animagus, and knew that they would be registering with the American Ministry, who did not make the information available to the public. The American Ministry allowed any Witch or Wizard that had completed their O.W.L exams to train for and obtain an International Apparition Licence, so the boys made sure to take full advantage of the opportunity.

Mid summer, the Black cousins received the results from their O.W.L.s. They had passed all their exams and in some cases achieved record standings, Neville for Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, Draco for Potions and Arithmancy, and Harry for History and Charms. Harry's marks in History were no surprise, from the age of five, he grew up studying History, first with his mother's journals, then with the Black Family Book. He come to see History as a hobby.

Sirius went to Hogwarts to make sure that if boys transferred back, they would be placed in sixth year. Some of the Professors tried to protest, Sirius showed them the O.W.L results, pointing out that some scores were highest scores seen in decades. The Professors relented, but Dumbledore tried to imply that the boys would want to be in the same year as their friends.

"What friends?" Sirius asked, "None of the boys have ever received any correspondence from any of the students at Hogwarts, and after having two years at Salem have made many friends that they are very reluctant to leave."

"If the boys are not placed in sixth year, they will not be returning to Hogwarts. They will continue at Salem, or be home schooled. Then they will write their N.E. . at the Ministry."

Dumbledore only response after that was, "I insist that the boys must ride the Hogwarts Express and they will keep their previous House sorting."

After all was settled, Sirius couldn't ignore the impulse to make one more sarcastic comment toward Dumbledore.

He asked, "Has a Defence Professor had been lined up yet, for the new year? And if so has it been assured that there would be NO attacks on the children."

* * *

Just before the new school year, Sirius and Remus took the boys and some of their friends from Salem, to the World Cup. They went a few day before and had good time, just a bunch of guys camping out. After the match, because there was so much commotion and celebrating the group decided to go to Black Manor for the night. After breakfast the next day, their guest returned to their homes.

* * *

 **~~ Fifth Chapter of ten ~~**

AN * ( The diary Horcrux was now destroyed. Pettigrew and Crouch Jr in Azkaban and unable to give any assist to Riddle.)


	6. Chapter 6

**CREATING CHAOS**

Harry Potter Fanfic:

Disclaimer

I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. The following story is to simply entertain and/or amuse those who should happen upon it. Any similarities to other fanfics are circumstantial or part(s) of a story so well written they stuck in my mind, and towards that end I must give the storyteller my compliments and any apologies believed needed.

* * *

CREATING CHAOS

CHAPTER 5

On September first, the Black Cousins, dressed in their favourite, popular American Muggle attire, Apparated to an alley near King's Cross Station, two hours early. They spent some time helping and reassuring any obvious Muggle-born that appeared lost. Then after going through the 9¾ barrier themselves, spent some more time, helping some first-years get their trunks on board and settled into a compartment.

Harry told them, "Do not to be afraid to introduce yourselves to other children that look new, because the other kids are just as nervous as you are."

Then Draco informed them, "You just might meet the greatest friends you ever had, after all," he told the kids. Then motioning to Harry and Nev, "That's how I met my best friends."

The cousins found an empty compartment, went in and secured the door with a Black Lock. Harry set up his trunk, and after they all entered, Harry chose some movies, Draco got snacks, and Neville set an alarm so they would know when the train approached Hogsmeade station. Then the boys settled in and watched some movies.

When the alarm sounded, the boys changed into their stuffy Hogwarts uniforms, and exited the wardrobe. Harry folded it down, they waited a bit, watching out the window until most of the students had cleared. Then collected the Black lock, quickly made their way to an empty carriage, got in and set up the Lock again.

Once at the Castle, Harry and Draco watched as Neville went to the front of the carriage, and as far as they could see he was waving his arms around in thin air. He soon rejoined his cousins.

"What was that about?" asked Draco.

"Do you remember me telling you about my last Creatures class, at Salem?"

"Thestrals, right?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. Well on the way up to the Castle, I remembered that back in first year, Oliver Wood made a comment about Merpeople being used to pull the boats. So I got to wondering what might be used to pull the carriages, I decided to find out." Harry and Draco nodded their understanding.

While they were making their way to the Great Hall, they were pulled aside by Professor McGonagall.

"You three are to report to the Headmaster's Office immediately." she stated, then turned and walked away before the boys could respond.

The cousins made their way to the Headmaster's office. Once arriving at the staircase, they realized the path was blocked by a Gargoyle statue.

"Now what?" Neville inquired.

"I don't know," Draco answered, "Try knocking on the statue."

Neville did so, but nothing happened.

"I know," Harry stated, then called out, "Hogwarts elf".

A house-elf appeared, Harry asked it to inform the Headmaster, that they were waiting. The elf nodded and popped away. A moment later the statue moved aside. The cousins went up the stairs, and knocked on the door. They were invited in, as they entered they saw a redhead boy, they remembered to be a Weasley, was sitting across the desk from Dumbledore.

"Is there a reason you asked to see us, Sir?" Harry asked.

"Boys, I informed Mr. Black…" Dumbledore started.

"Lord Black" Draco interrupted.

"Very well, I informed Lord Black, that you three were to ride the Hogwarts Express, if I allowed you to placed in sixth year. Since you broke the agreement, you were trusted to uphold. I'm afraid you will need to be placed into fourth year, until you learn responsibility," said Dumbledore smiling.

"No, sir," Neville said, "We rode the train."

"In fact we arrived at King's Cross Station, two hours early. We helped some lost Muggle-borns," Draco stated, "Then after going through the barrier, helped some younger students with getting their trunks on board, and helped them settle in."

They made a special point of do so, because they knew Dumbledore might try to pull a stunt like this.

"Give me their names, and I can call them up here," Dumbledore said, certain the boys were lying.

"We didn't do introductions," Harry stated. "We simply assisted them, they said 'thank you', and we went separate ways."

"But we could definitely point them out" Neville added.

"Their lying," Ron assured. "I searched the train, they weren't on it."

"Do you boys have an explanation?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well Sir," Harry said "We didn't put on our uniforms, until just before Hogsmeade Station. We were wearing our American Muggle clothes."

"That's right," Draco said, "Young Weasley, probably glanced in, didn't recognize us or mistook us for Muggle-borns."

Ron looked very confused at that suggestion, and realized it might be possible. After all he had been searching for Wizards. He didn't understand why any self respecting Wizard would dress like a Muggle when they didn't need too.

"If I may ask Sir. Why was Young Weasley, searching so diligently for us?" Harry asked.

"As I stated before. I needed to be sure, you upheld your part of the agreement, and merely asked Young Ronald to see to the task."

"Absolutely Sir. But just to avoid future complications of this nature. If you did place us in fourth year, we would simply return to Salem. Each of us has at least one Professor, who would just love to have us back, and have already asked us to Apprentice with them, when we are ready to study our Masteries." Neville informed Dumbledore. "Now, may we join the Feast and introduce ourselves to our fellow sixth year housemates. I believe that in my case that includes, Young Weasley's elder brothers. He could walk down with us, and provide a formal introduction."

"Of course - Of course," Dumbledore answered. He was obviously angry, and attempting to hide the fact. "Off you go."

The four boys exited the office, and continued to the Great Hall. Young Weasley did not introduce Neville to the twins, instead he rushed over to the Hufflepuff table and started shovelling food on to his plate with one hand, and then rapidly into his mouth with his other hand. An older student with a Prefect Badge, clipped him on the back of the head and took his plate away.

The boys paused in the door a moment and surveyed the Hall, saw a few of students they helped wave at them, they returned the waves and went to join their housemates. Neville seated himself across from the twins and introduced himself. Harry and Draco went to the Raven's table, introduced themselves, they noticed that some of the sixth years that should have been there, were missing. When they asked where the students were, they were informed that those were the student that confronted Lockhart two years ago, and were still be treated for overpowered Oblivate at St. Mungo's. Looked like, Harry and Draco would have a room to themselves again.

After the Feast, Neville followed the twins, and a dark skinned boy who was introduced as Lee Jordan to the sixth year dorm. Twins and Lee had shared a room for six years, and weren't exactly happy about having to make room for a new person. Neville told them not to worry, he just needed enough room for his trunk. The twins looked confused.

"Look I know you three are known as pranksters, just promise not to pull anything on me or my cousins, and I solemnly swear, to make it worth you while," Neville pledged. The twins eyebrows went up at hearing that phrase, then Neville followed with, "Marauders Honor."

"How do know about the Marauders?" questioned one twin.

"What do you mean how do I know? How do you know?" asked Neville.

The twins clammed up, but seem to be having a silent conversation using just their eyebrows.

Neville said, "I'll show you, one of my secrets." He took out a Black Lock and stuck it on the door of their dorm. "Now nobody can see that door or open it or even hear anything in this room, unless they have Black blood or are their Oath sworn."

The twins and Lee were very impressed with this.

"I'll show you more, plus some American goodies. If, you swear, you will keep secret anything said or shown in this room, and any Black family secrets you may learn,"

The twins and Lee raised their wands and all together said "We So Swear."

"So Mote It Be." Neville said closing the Oath. Then to keep things fair, "I, Neville Longbottom, being of Black blood, do hereby swear to keep any secrets entrusted to me by, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Lee Jordan."

The twins looked nervous, "We've been keeping this secret, between the three of us since our second year."

Neville is pretty sure they have managed to get a hold of the Marauders Map, Sirius told the boys about. Sirius explained how it was taken from Pettigrew by Filch in their seventh year. So he said, "Would it help if I tell you, some of my secrets come from Padfoot?"

"You know Padfoot?"

The twins show Neville the map, Neville was curious to see if trunk occupants showed up on the map, after scanning the Ravenclaw dorms and not seeing Harry or Draco anywhere, he was relieved.

"What are you looking for?" Lee asked.

"You'll see!" Was Neville's answer, as went about setting up his trunk, and extended it out and up into wardrobe form, while the other three wizards watched with rampant curiosity.

Then he pointed at Lee, and said "Open both doors and then pull out the bottom drawer."

Lee does. "Now, go on in."

The twins shook their heads, thinking that their being pranked. No way were they about to fall for something so obvious.

"Remember when Harry Potter was a first year reading his mother's journal at breakfast. About how a Muggle-born feels going through the Barrier at 9¾, the first time," asked Neville.

At hearing this, the twins link arms and barge through, into Neville's living room. Lee and Neville follow behind them.

"When I was looking at the map before, I was checking to see whether or not trunk occupants show up. This trunk is just one in a set of four, that are interconnected through the floo" Neville said as he walked over to the fireplace.

He tossed some floo powder in and called out "Potter's Palace". after Harry's face appeared, "Good evening, Mr. Potter. I have some guest, that would like to make the acquaintance of one Mr. Padfoot," Neville stated in a very snobbish tone, heavy on the British accent.

The twins and Lee were laughing.

Harry smiled and shook his head, "Ever since we met that British Chauffeur in Spain. Your guest may come through, but I'm not sure I want **you** here."

Neville smiled and went through anyway, followed by the twins and Lee. Neville introduced everyone.

Harry led the way to his Library, where Sirius and Draco are arguing over a handheld videogame, and who's turn it was to play.

Harry called out, "Padfoot, if I may interrupt, you have visitors."

Sirius looks up as he's pounced on by the twins "Your Padfoot?" "You've been one of our heroes for years." Then they start asking him a million questions at once.

Draco takes advantage of the situation, grabs the videogame and proceeds playing. Neville joins him. Harry realizes that Lee isn't with them, he goes back to his living room. Lee who looks completely stunned, being a Muggle-born, appeared to be more than a little confused. When he saw the television in Neville's trunk, it was one thing, but seeing one in Harry's also, as well as a VCR and stereo.

He merely pointed at the TV and says "How?"

Harry explained about the Technomancy classes offered at Salem, then went to the library, came back a minute later and handed Lee some books, "If you decide your interested, Salem does offer summer classes, and your parents would be allowed to tour the school." Then Harry left Lee with the books, told him to help himself to the TV or stereo.

Harry returned to the library and listened while Sirius told the twins that their Uncles technically helped with the Map, not that the Prewitt twins knew what they were helping with. They had already graduated, but were known to be the previous pranksters, so Sirius and James started writing to them, asking different hypothetical questions, then combined their replies with the things the Marauders already tried. The twins liked knowing their uncles helped the Marauders.

Fred excused himself and went back to the Gryffindor dorm room, he returned shortly with something in his hands. He held it out to Harry, "This is yours. George and I took it from Ron, when he was in second year. He was boasting about how it was Harry Potter's, but Dumbledore gave it to him saying, Harry would want his best friend to use it. We been holding on to it, hoping we'd get a chance to return it to you."

Harry took the item, he was curious about what Dumbledore might have that belonged to him. Sirius was watching as Harry open it.

"James' cloak," said Sirius.

Sirius had told Harry all about it. Both of them wondered what happened to it. Now they had their answer. Harry thanked the twins with tears in his eyes.

They all talked awhile, the twins explained their dream to one day have a joke shop. Harry decided to really thank the twins for returning the cloak, he would give them a gift in return that would mean just as much to them.

"Hey, Nev, since neither of us do much Potions, and I don't study Herbology. You could use my greenhouse and we can share my lab. Then the twins and Lee could use your lab and turn your greenhouse space into a workshop. Also since you barely use half of your Library, the twins could store finished products in there. Everything would be safely behind two Black Locks. One on the dorm room, and the second on your Wardrobe."

"All right, I'm game," Neville said "I'll just need a few days to get your greenhouse to the proper settings and then to switch my plants over, some of them are in a delicate stage of growth."

The twins were shocked, they never believed they'd find someone so willing to help their dream come true.

Then Draco topped Harry's offer, "When your ready to start selling, make a Owl-Order Catalogue with an American price list. We'll send copies to our friends at Salem."

Just then Snape entered, "I should have known it wouldn't take long for both your groups to team up. I don't want to know what evil, you six are planning, as long as its kept out of my quarters." (Severus visits the boys by flooing from his office to Black Manor, then going through Sirius' wardrobe) Severus drew Draco aside, and talked with him awhile.

Neville said, "Fred, George, Lee,… Severus is one of those Black family secrets I warned you about. Dumbles, doesn't know that Severus is very much a member of our family."

The three nodded their heads.

Shortly after they all returned to their rooms, because it was quite late.

* * *

~~ Sixth of ten chapters ~~


	7. Chapter 7

**CREATING CHAOS**

Harry Potter Fanfic:

Disclaimer

I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. The following story is to simply entertain and/or amuse those who should happen upon it. Any similarities to other fanfics are circumstantial or part(s) of a story so well written they stuck in my mind, and towards that end I must give the storyteller my compliments and any apologies believed needed.

* * *

CREATING CHAOS

CHAPTER 7

The next morning, at breakfast, since Dumbledore was busy the night before trying to scam the Black cousins, he was unable to give his usual opening speech and was doing so now, then he announced that the Triwizard Tournament was coming to Hogwarts, and because of that there would be no Quidditch that year.

Harry stood up and simply asked, "Why can't we have both?"

Draco stood up and asked, "Why isn't the student body allowed to vote, whether or not they have Quidditch?"

Then the students started chanting "We want Quidditch" "We want Quidditch"

Severus had to hide his smile, he knew that the cousins didn't care if there was Quidditch or not, and if there was, he doubted that of them would play for the House teams. They were merely causing Chaos, because they could.

Neville stood up, the hall quieted, "If the Team Captain's can agree on a way to work around the Tournament, will they be allowed."

Many of the Students were now nodding their heads.

Dumbledore stood and said, "The staff will confer and let you all know, by posting a notice on the common room bulletin boards."

* * *

A few days later, Neville had just attended his first Hogwarts COMC class, and had walked out halfway through. He returned to the dorm, then flooed to Black Manor through the Wardrobe floo system, and immediately sought out Tara.

"You have to do something…. You just have to," he said.

"Neville calm down, explain what has you so worked up, then if I can help, you know I wouldn't hesitate."

"It's Hagrid…, and I refuse to address that man as Professor, if what I heard is right, he doesn't even have a third year education, and up until a year ago he was the Groundskeeper."

"Neville, please dear, calm down and explain."

"First, I need you to assure me, that you are speaking with me in the official capacity as a Representative for International Protection of Endangered Magical Creatures."

"Okay, if that's what you need, now explain."

"I attended Care Of Magical Creatures class, well I walked out halfway through and came here. Anyway Hagrid showed us these… these things that look like deformed, slimy creatures, they have legs sticking out all different directions, and they shoot off sparks. He has several crates, and it looks like hundreds in each crate. Their probably the result of some illegal cross breeding business he has. There is no way those things are natural."

"Oh my! Let me think a moment. This has to be handled properly. My authority is mostly for America. I'll contact my co-workers, and find the proper Legal Course of action. But, I can assure you, this will be handled. Both the creatures and having an uncertified instructor. Now I'll get Sirius to write a letter, excusing you from class and owl it to your Head of House."

"Thanks Tara, I already feel relieved, just talking to you. I better get back to school before the next class starts," said Neville. "Will you come visit later and let me know what's going to happen?"

"Of course I will," Tara replied.

A few days later it was announced that Hagrid was stepping down from his teaching position, (Most of students cheered) and concentrating on his work as the Groundskeeper. There were many whispers about a team of Wizards seen outside Hagrid's hut, carting away the crates of what Hagrid called, 'Blast-ended skrewts'. Dumbledore stepping in and throwing around his title as Head of the Wizengamot, was the only reason Hagrid wasn't arrested and charged with illegal cross breeding. Professor Grubby-plank was announced as the new CoMC Professor.

* * *

Classes progressed, the cousins were at top of their year in grades, and often spent time tutoring other sixth-years and even some seventh-years. Neville had returned to CoMC, and was enjoying it. The boys had returned to self study for the most part, they were greatly disappointed in level of teaching at Hogwarts. They often had their friends and Professors from Salem, send them the class assignments, they were doing. The cousins did not want to fall behind in the subjects that Hogwarts didn't offer.

One day the boys were in the Hogwarts library, one was typing into a word processor, while another read aloud from a book. This drew a lot of attention, one student approached and asked how they were doing it, because Hogwarts a History said that Muggle electronics could not work in Hogwarts because of magical interference. The boys explained about Salem's Technomancy class, then handed out leaflets titled Salem Summer Classes and Workshops.

Word got back to the Professor of Muggle Studies, Professor Burbage, she asked the boys if they would do an in class demonstration. Harry suggested that it be cleared with Dumbledore first. The Professor informed Harry, that she had written authority to bring any visual aids to class. The cousins checked their schedules to find a joint spare that corresponded with one of the Muggle Study classes. They told Professor Burbage which day they'd do the demonstration.

Then after the Professor left.

"She want's visual aids. She has no idea the Chaos, she has just authorized," said Harry giving the signature eyebrow lift.

"What do you mean? How can we turn this into chaos?" Draco asked.

"With a TV, a VCR, one VHS movie and a handful of leaflets."

"You can't be thinking of doing **that**? Neville asked, he then whispered his suspicions to Draco.

"Leave no stone unturned." Harry started.

"And when you can create chaos. Do!" The three finished together.

* * *

The demonstration just happened to be on the morning, of day the other Schools would be arriving. The VHS movie was 'The Moon Landing' and the leaflets were from a NASA Space Museum. The students that attended the demonstration were soon telling their friends about it and showing the leaflets. Within an hour the story spread, and as it spread it was changed and elaborated on. It went from 'Muggles walking on the moon', to 'Muggles living on the moon'.

When the students assembled in front of Hogwarts for the arrival of the other Schools, the stories were still going strong. The Professor tried to quiet the students, but had no success. The more they tried, the more the students got worked up. The Black cousins shared conspiratorial raised eyebrows, then merely enjoyed the chaos.

After the other Schools arrived, and student were ushered to the Great Hall, discussions about the moon people and Salem courses and summer workshops, were still going strong. So strong... that many students didn't even register the fact that World Cup Star, Victor Krum, was in their midst. The two groups of visiting students stood just inside the door, they seemed confused as to where they were supposed to sit, there didn't seem to any space reserved for them.

Harry nudged Draco, then nodded toward one group, while he headed to the other.

Harry approached the Durmstang students speaking fluent Bulgarian, he introduced himself and directed them to the Slytherin table, where he knew they would be most comfortable. He introduced them to the seventh-year prefects, and let them handle things from there, while returning to the Ravens. While Draco approached the Beauxbaton students, speaking fluent French, he introduced himself and asked them to join the Ravenclaw table. Harry joined them and introduced himself now speaking French.

All the while, the Hogwarts students were still talking about the Muggle Studies class. A student from Beauxbaton asked what was going on. Harry and Draco still speaking French, explained what happened that morning. That led to a discussion of what was taught at Salem, and Harry handed out more leaflets. Professor Burbage was very pleased, this was first time her class got any real attention. She didn't care that Dumbledore was upset with her.

Dumbledore had to make several attempts to get everyone's attention, he made a speech then introduced the visiting Professors and Miss Dolores Umbridge, Head of the Department for International Magical Co-operation, and Mr Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He told everyone they could now eat, and the conversations immediately resumed.

After the meal, Dumbledore once again had to make several attempts to get everyone's attention, he then explained the Goblet of Fire and how it worked. He explained, "I will spell an Age Line around the Goblet so nobody under the age of seventeen, will be able to cross. Anybody wishing to submit themselves must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and then drop it into the goblet."

At this point Harry stood up, Dumbledore glared at him, but Harry continued.

Speaking loudly Harry said "Just to be clear Sir, the Age Line you spoke of will not allow **anyone** under seventeen, to approach the Goblet."

"That's correct." Dumbledore said.

"What if.. for example, someone over seventeen thought it great… **jest** , to enter a first or second year's name. If that student's name came out of the Goblet, would the younger student have to compete?"

"I think everyone here knows that this is a serious competition, Mr Potter." Dumbledore said.

"That's what many thought, back in 1369 , when it was revealed that a second born son entered the names of all three of his siblings, including his eight year old brother, hoping to become the only Heir to his ailing father's Estate, and it was the eight year old's name that came out," Harry reported.

"Or… in 1235, when a person was found to have entered his neighbour's name, in hopes that the neighbour would die, merely because of a property line dispute," Draco added.

"Or… in 1471, when - " Neville started.

"That's enough, gentlemen return to your seats," Dumbledore ordered.

Madam Maxim spoke out, "Those student have raised an interesting dilemma. What will you do?"

"I will add, an Authentication Line. after the Age Line, no one will be able to approach the Goblet, unless the name written on the parchment is their own and they are at least seventeen year of age." Dumbledore said.

Harry stood again, all eyes were on him, "Would you be willing to swear an Oath, that it is 100% impossible for an underage wizard to be entered?"

"YOUNG MAN, SIT DOWN AND STOP INTERFERING," shouted the lady introduced as Miss Umbridge.

Harry gave a simple nod in her direction and sat down.

Many students were in an uproar about the information the Black cousins were spouting, they stated that they wanted to see the data.

"Of course," Harry said loudly, "History is a hobby of mine, **all history**. I have several books about previous tournaments, my personal favorite is titled ' _Triwizard, Triumphs and Death Tolls_ '. I would be happy to loan it to anyone whose interested, or tell you how to purchase your own copy."

Draco said, "Salem told its students last year, about the Triwizard Tournament. An assembly was held, everyone was given facts about the history of the Tournament. Then the **student body** was allowed to **vote** whether or not we wanted to be apart of the Tournament."

Neville spoke up from the Gryffindor table, "We… that is the student body **majority** of Salem, voted that we wanted nothing to do with the Tournament. At that time we were told that Hogwarts was already confirmed as Host. Because of a few rough spots, previous years, they **needed** the publicity. We were told that Durmstang was reported to be just about ready to sign. And I suppose when Salem voted against it, Beauxbaton was approached."

Neville looked over at Harry and Draco, they looked back at him and nodded. All three stood raised their wands and spoke as one, "I, (they each stated their name) being of Black blood, do hereby solemnly swear, I want nothing to do with the Triwizard Tournament. I will not enter my name. I will not ask anyone else to enter my name. If my name is drawn, a lawsuit will be filed, and I will fulfill any magical obligation to smallest limits possible, under duress, and at no time taking the tournament seriously. So Mote It Be." The three boys then sat back down.

There was another uproar, as some of the other students made similar Oaths. Beauxbaton was discussing the fact that they were only there, because the school that the organizers had wanted, allowed their students to decide if they would be apart of the Tournament. Hogwarts students started discussing what they believed the majority of their student body would have voted, if asked.

Yet again, Dumbledore had to make several attempts to get everyone's attention, then once he had it, he merely dismissed the students, which was a waste of time, the students resumed their conversations as if he hadn't spoken. He gave up and left the Hall.

Two boys at the Ravenclaw table, and four at Gryffindor table were quite pleased with the Chaos, and left for their dorms, then met in Harry's living room so that they could call Sirius and Remus over and inform them of the Chaos they have spread.

* * *

The next day being Saturday, the group of six, plus Sirius were sitting around in pyjamas, playing video games. They decided they would wait until lunch to stoke the flames of Chaos. They already had copies of the books they quoted from and various others ready to go.

Snape entered and demanded, "I need a TV, a VCR, and the movie you showed in Muggle Studies!"

"Why?" Draco questioned.

"The Slytherins will not stop hounding me with questions about it. I will set it up in the common room and spell it to play over and over, for the rest of weekend. Then, I will be directing anyone with further questions towards you three."

Severus was given what he requested, and he then left to as he had stated.

As noon approached, the boys got dressed and headed toward the Entrance Hall, each carrying half a dozen books. Whenever they were stopped, one of them would simply hand the student a book, and they continued on. Twenty minutes later all the books were handed out, and the boys entered the Great Hall.

After spending the last two All Hallows Eves at Salem, where a more traditional Wiccan celebration was used, the Black cousins were disappointed to see the Hall overdone in Muggle decorations. They all walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down together. They only needed a few minutes to know that the Chaos had been rekindled. They all grabbed some snacks and returned to Harry's living room. Harry turned out the lights, then the boys settled in for an afternoon of Muggle Spook films.

* * *

 **~~ Seventh Chapter of ten ~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**CREATING CHAOS**

Harry Potter Fanfic:

Disclaimer

I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. The following story is to simply entertain and/or amuse those who should happen upon it. Any similarities to other fanfics are circumstantial or part(s) of a story so well written they stuck in my mind, and towards that end I must give the storyteller my compliments and any apologies believed needed.

* * *

CREATING CHAOS

CHAPTER 7

The six boys went to Hallowe'en Feast, where all sorts of facts, from the books they handed out, were being tossed about. Some students were guessing at whose name would come out of the Goblet. A few older students were regretting their entry. As the meal finished, Dumbledore stood and made a speech stating that if a student's name was called, that student should come forward and enter the antechamber to the side of the Hall. He then began reading out names from the pieces of parchments the goblet was spurting.

"Representing Durmstang, Victor Krum."

Victor got up and went into the ante chamber.

"Representing Beauxbaton, Fleur Delacour."

Fleur started crying and shaking head forcefully, "Non, I have changed my mind. I do not wish to compete. Non." She was urged by her Headmistress to enter the ante chamber. Fleur did so with tears in her eyes.

"Representing Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory."

Cedric stood shaking and pale, then entered the ante chamber.

Dumbledore started speaking, then another piece of parchment came out of the goblet.

"Harry Potter"

Many heads were turned in Harry's direction, he was casually speaking with Draco, ignoring the call.

" **Mr Potter!** " Dumbledore loudly called.

Harry stood, "Sir?"

"Mr Potter, will you please enter the ante chamber?"

"Why?"

"Your name has come out of Goblet"

"No it didn't."

"Mr Potter, it very clearly did. I am holding it here in my hand,"

"Show it to the other Heads, then read it again."

Dumbledore showed slip of parchment to Madame Maxime and Professor Karkaroff, then read it again, "Harry Potter."

"That's it? Harry Potter. No school listed?"

Dumbledore shook his head slightly

"I fully remember you stating in front of hundreds of witnesses, and I quote your exact words… ' _Anybody wishing to submit themselves must write their name **and** school clearly upon a slip of parchment and then drop it into the Goblet'_."

At this point Draco carefully whispered a Spell, so that door to the antechamber inched open and sounds from the Hall carried into the chamber. Anyone who cared to look in that direction could see, the three Champions huddled at the small opening. The other students in the Hall were quite enjoying the show.

"Young man, you continue to be an instigator of disruption." said Miss Umbridge, "Now your name has come out of Goblet, therefore you **must** follow the other Champions."

"So, you agree with the Headmaster, that a piece of parchment with only ' _Harry Potter_ ', written on it, binds me to a Magical Contract?" asked Harry.

" **Of course, it does you silly child, now come up here and enter the chamber**."

"No thank you," Harry said as he sat down and resumed speaking with Draco.

All the students were ecstatic. They had never seen a fellow student, clearly oppose both the Headmaster and a Representative of the Ministry. A Gryffindor Muggle-born asked Neville if Harry had any Legal recourse.

Neville replied "Harry understands all the legal stuff better than I do. He did all the core research that led to Lord Black's release from unlawful imprisonment."

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore called out, " **MR. POTTER** , explain yourself."

Harry let out a deep sigh, then stands up, he makes a show, of pulling out his cell phone, he holds up his index finger then gives a quiet, "One moment." He starts dialling, stops, and addressed Draco, "Cousin, can you recall the phone number of our Legal team in London, presently I only seem to be able to recall the number to their firm in America?"

"Well cousin, I do believe I have the number programmed into my phone. Let me get it out, and you can use it to place your call," Draco said, while pulling his cell phone out of the pocket of his wizard robes.

He passed the phone to Harry. Harry fiddled with it a moment. Then he calmly used the speed dial, and placed the phone on speaker.

The whole Hall was listening, while the phone dialed through, then they all heard a women's voice, "Diagon Alley Wizarding Legal Firm, how may I assist you?"

"Good evening, my good Lady. This is Mr Potter, I need to speak with Law Wizard, Theodore Tonks, please and thank you."

"It will be just a moment, while I transfer your call." They all hear a few clicks well the call is transferred.

"Ted Tonks here, .. Harry is that you?"

"Ted, I do apologize for calling at this late hour, but I do believe that I shall be in need of Legal Counsel. Your aware of the little Tournament thingamajig, going on here at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well it would seem that during the name draw, just now, a little slip of parchment with the name ' _Harry Potter_ ' written on it, and nothing else, has come out of Goblet of Fire. The Hogwarts Headmaster and a Miss Umbridge, who is Head of the Department for International Magical Co-operation, have concurred, that it means I am magically bound to compete. I **did** inform them that they are in violation of the Entry Requirements that were laid out by the Headmaster and politely declined their… invitation, to compete."

"Well, Harry, if you could and so that we're all clear, what is the violation?"

"I informed Headmaster Dumbledore, that he did state in front of literally hundreds of witnesses and I quote once again, ' _Anybody wishing to submit themselves must write their name **and** school clearly upon a slip of parchment and then drop it into the Goblet_ ', the Headmaster read the slip of parchment once, showed it to the visiting Heads, then read it again. The slip of parchment clearly says Harry Potter, and nothing else."

"Well Harry, you are correct, your name **did not** come out of the Goblet. Anyone saying differently will be facing Legal Action. I'm coming to the school, to take some witness statements and Pensive memory of the before declaration of how an entry was to be, and then of tonight's proceeding, in case we need to go to Trial. So if there are ten to twelve witness, who are of legal age and willing to testify, inform them, that I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you Ted, and as this entire call was on speaker, they are duly informed. I shall see you shortly." Harry then ended the call and handed the phone back to Draco, "Thank you cousin."

"Quite welcome cousin. Be good to see Uncle Ted. Thought we'd have to wait until Yuletide."

"Indeed." Harry replied.

Dumbledore after seeing this byplay between Harry and Draco was becoming quite angry. He believed that the Black cousins where deliberately trying to make him and his beloved school a laughing stock in front of the visiting schools.

"Mr Potter, you will go into the antechamber now, or I will see that you are **expelled!** " Miss Umbridge threatened.

"No thank you, I'll wait for my Legal Counsel, since he's already on his way."

Harry knew that Dumbledore could lock down the wards, baring admittance to anyone. But what Harry also knew that Dumbledore didn't, was Ted wasn't coming through the front gate. He would floo to Black Manor, give a brief explanation to Sirius, then they would both floo to Harry's Wardrobe, and make their way down from the Ravenclaw dorm. Circumventing and confusing Dumbledore entirely.

After about ten minutes of chatter from the Hall, and students arguing as to who would testify for Harry, the Great Hall doors, burst open. Everyone turned to toward the visitors, Ted Tonks dressed in full Muggle suit and tie, was leading the way straight toward Harry. He was followed by his wife Andy, who dressed in formal Healer robes, next dressed in full formal attire, with the Black crest clearly evident, Lord Black entered, and on his arm was his betrothed Tara Smythe, dressed in a formal gown. (Harry thought the two must have just returned home from an evening out) And finally dressed in manner that displayed his position as a Lord's Vassal was Remus Lupin. Remus closed the doors, and placed himself in front of them.

Harry, Draco, and Neville stood and made a formal bow to Sirius, "My, Lord Black," was heard, then to Tara, "Future Lady Black."

Ted approached Harry and started right in, asking, "Have they made any further attempts to bully you into competing?"

Harry nodded his head and calmly said, "Miss Umbridge, Head of the Department for International Magical Co-operation, did make the verbal statement ' _that if I didn't go into the ante chamber, that she would see me expelled_ ', at which I politely declined and stated that I would rather wait for your arrival."

Then Harry looked over their group, and to throw salt in Dumbledore's wounds, "You had no trouble arriving?"

"No, no trouble at all. Were there any witnesses to Miss Umbridge's statement?" Ted calmly asked, as if the answer wasn't obvious.

Many students started waving their arms, Harry saw that Madame Maxime had her hand raised, when the Beauxbaton students saw this, they all raised their hands. Dumbledore was looking at Madame Maxime, as if she was betraying some sort Head of School, Secret Code of Honor.

Ted made a slow perusal of the Hall, "Well, we won't need all of you, but to present the best case in Trial, all Prefects and visiting Dignitaries please come to the back of Hall, where your statement can be taken and my wife, Healer Tonks will explain the process of taking Pensive memories to any who are unaware."

Andy made her way to the back of the Hall, pulled something out of her pocket, and enlarged it into, what was now a small table, she then placed her medical bag on top, then proceeded pulling out a number of Potion phials, the group of chosen witness, lined up in front of table and patiently waited for instruction.

Dumbledore stood, shaking with anger, " **THAT IS ENOUGH. THIS IS MY SCHOOL, IT IS NOT A CIRCUS!** Prefects, you will lead your house members to the dorms, and I will show these visitors to the gate."

All the students ignored him and continued as they were. Only Ted seemed to give him any attention, as he calmly responded with, "Not yet, Mr Dumbledore. As Harry's duly appointed Legal Counsel, I cannot leave until I know with absolute certainty, the situation has been resolved."

"Well, I insist that you at least explain why you and Mr Potter, believe he has not been bound to Magical Contract, to compete in the Tournament."

Everyone looked at Ted, who then sighed, and looked at Harry and gave him a slow nod, everyone was now looking at Harry. Harry exchanged a look with Sirius, who also gave a nod.

Harry sighed, "The reason,… I'm not bound to your competition is… my name is not Harry Potter… it never was!" A commotion was starting among the students, Harry continued as he held up his hand displaying the Heir Ring, "I am a Potter, I'm wearing the Potter Ring, as you can all plainly see."

Professor McGonagall stood, "But you must be Harry Potter. Your name is recorded in the school records, and in The Great Book of Names."

"That was explained when I came here as a first year. Professor Flitwick explained it in his office, during a meeting between himself and Draco Black, which I was able to attend. I will quote Mr Flitwick exactly, ' _The Heads of House, and the Headmaster consulted with the Sorting Hat, who explained that **the Magic** of Hogwarts was tied to **the Magic** of The Hogwarts' Express, and during the trip to Hogwarts, **Magic** saw that Mr. Black did not think of himself as a Malfoy in any form, and the **Magic** of Hogwarts **changed all paperwork** concerning Mr. Black to his chosen name, **even the Great Book of Names** , and from now on all Hogwarts' Professors will address Mr. Black accordingly_'."

Harry paused and let that sink in. He looked around the Hall, he could see some were catching on but many were even more confused and he spoke again "Now, in my case, it wasn't me that Magic was responding to. My thoughts and what **I wanted** for myself was drowned out. The Magic of Hogwarts, heard what **all of you** wanted, and majority won."

"Despite the newspapers refuting the Harry Potter books. Despite the radio broadcasts that were made at my personal requests. The wizarding public **could not** or **would not** let go of the past. **Could not** let go of their idea of who Harry Potter was supposed to be. When I first arrived at Hogwarts, you balked at my outward appearance. The fact that I was bookish Ravenclaw, instead of a heroic Gryffindor. I didn't match the **image** you all gave me. The **image** you all built up in your minds. **The image you all clearly wanted**."

"Over the next few weeks, you accepted, or simply became accustomed to seeing the outward appearance. But you didn't let go of your ideals of who Harry Potter was. You just let it have a new face. So a simple nickname given to an infant, became my Hogwarts' identity."

"Upon returning to Hogwarts, I learned not much had changed. There were those who still attempted to push their ideals on me. They **did not care** that I had two years of world travel and new experiences. They still wanted me to play the part of good little Harry Potter."

Harry stopped there and allowed all those present, staff and students to reflect on what they heard. There were a few who appeared to be ashamed, many were in denial. Then a fellow Ravenclaw stood and asked, "Well, what is your name?"

"I didn't really want part of this to come out until after N.E.W.T exams, but my Legally and Magically Registered name… the name Registered with three Magical Ministries, in England, France, and America… the name Registered with three Law Firms, again in England, France, and America… the name registered with three Gringotts banking locations, once again in England, France, and America."

"That name… is Lord Hadrian James Potter, and that has been my Legally and Magically Registered name since I was **eleven years old**. The day I took the Potter Lord Ring into my possession, although I did not wear the Lord Ring, and continued to wear the Heir Ring, simply accepting it from the Goblins, and taking it into my possession, Magically Registered me as a Lord with the Britain Ministry for Magic. I registered my title with the American Ministry at age of twelve, before attending Salem, and then with the Ministry of France the following summer, during a visit to the country."

Harry stopped. He removed the Heir Ring from his finger, then removed a gold chain from around his neck. Everyone could now see the Lord Ring dangling from the chain. Harry switched the rings, then placed the Lord Ring on his finger, it glowed briefly as it re-sized itself to fit.

Harry then held the Heir Ring out to Sirius. "Will you see that Ripjaw gets this?"

"Of course, I will." said Sirius, as he accepted the Ring.

Then Harry faced the Head table, while continuing to address the entire Great Hall.

He said, "I was a fully emancipated Lord, before I ever stepped foot in Hogwarts. And since I was forced into making the declaration, before I wanted to. I will be taking some liberties. Now…"

Harry pointed his wand the slip of parchment on the Head table in front of Dumbledore. " _Verterus Pennaye_ " (Return/revert to the hand that penned you) The slip of parchment rose from the table, hovered a moment, then zoomed along the table and into Miss Umbridge's hand.

Ted Tonks stepped forward, "So now we know, Ladies and Gentlemen, who attempted to bind the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter to a Magical Contract, illegally."

Sirius spoke up, "Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, will you be taking custody of this person, who dares to flout the Law?"

Umbridge was shaking her head, "You have no Authority. I am a respected Member of the Ministry."

When Dumbledore hesitated, Sirius walked over to and pointed his wand at Umbridge. "As the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black and former Auror for the British Ministry of Magic, I do hereby declare you under arrest for crimes against the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

" _Incarcerous_!" He then removed her wand and proceeded to check for any other weapons or Portkeys.

Andy sent a Portronus message to DMLE asking for Auror assistance at Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall came out of stunned silence first and firmly said, "Prefects lead your housemates to the dorms."

This time the students listened, the only ones that remained, were those chosen to give witness statements, and the Black cousins. Neville had to assure the twins and Lee, that he would give them a full report later, before they would leave. He then joined his cousins at Ravenclaw table. Sirius, Tara and Remus sat across from them.

The three Champions weren't sure what they were supposed to do, so they had come out of the antechamber and taken seats at the nearest table. Dumbledore had slunk off through a side door leaving his Deputy to handle things, once again. Professor McGonagall, Madam Maxime, Professor Karkaroff, and Ludo Bagman joined the three Champions, and were in a discussion. Some of the staff had left, those that remained were gathered together in a heated discussion.

A small team of Aurors came in. The situation was explained and they left with their prisoner in quick order. Now that the Hall was nearly empty, Harry noticed that one fellow Raven had remained. A young blond girl, he couldn't recall her name, which was rare for him, she was furiously writing on a notepad. Harry thought back over the evening, he realized she began the taking notes when ' _Harry Potter_ ' was first called.

Having nothing else to do while Ted and Andy took the witness information. He slid over next to her, put an elbow on the table and propped up his chin then asked, "What are you writing?"

She answered him without looking up or pausing in her writing. "My daddy owns the Quibbler, and I'm going to make sure he has the exclusive, first hand report."

"Okay, since all of Hogwarts knows about my Lordship, I'll officially sign off on your report, making it a full legal reporting."

"Why, thank you," she responded still not looking up.

Harry was amused, he removed his elbow from the table and decided he would try a more direct approach. "My name's Hadrian Potter, but everyone calls be Harry. Might I have your name?"

She paused, looked him in the eye and said "It's nice to meet you Hadrian. My name is Luna Lovegood." She then went right back to her writing.

Neville, Draco and Sirius were watching their exchange, they were all now amused as well, and even outright chuckling at this young girl's business like attitude. Harry glared at them then went with a slight business approach, "How does one acquire a subscription to the Quibbler?"

Luna not looking up, still writing with one hand, she reached into the pocket of her robes with the other and pulled some forms, placed them on the table, and said "Fill out one of these forms, and I'll see that daddy gets it."

Harry shrugged his shoulder, took a form and started filling it out. Neville and Draco exchanged a look, then slid down the bench, each took a form and started filling it out.

Sirius then asked, "Will this be in tomorrow morning's paper?"

Luna paused in her writing, "I would like it to be, but by the time I owl it off, it will be quite late. Then daddy will have to print and distribute the papers, so it will probably have to be an afternoon edition."

Sirius thought this over said "Tippy!" When the Black house-elf appeared he said "Tippy, this is Miss Lovegood, she is writing a story for the Quibbler news-magazine, when she finishes, I want you to deliver the notes to her father. You will then help Mr Lovegood print his paper and distribute it." Then speaking to Luna, "Miss Lovegood this is Tippy, just call his name when you finish your notes."

"Thank you. I should tell you, this evenings event, won't be on the front page. Daddy will want to put the Moon People on the front page." She said quite frankly and returned to her writing.

Sirius looked confused, then he saw that the boy exchanged their trademark, double lift of their eyebrows while grinning.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Draco explained. "Do you remember us telling you about the Chaos we started yesterday morning, with the video of the moon landing?" Sirius nodded. "Well, although the story was completely spread throughout Hogwarts. It was eclipsed by tonight's event. We were wondering how to get everyone's attention back on our previous Chaos. Our new friend Luna, has just informed us that the Quibbler will be doing the work for us. But now it will also include the wizarding public en masse."

Neville reached in his pocket, and pulled out one of the leaflets from the NASA space museum, and passed it to Luna. "Attach this to your notes. Your father can take extractions from it, and maybe reuse some of the pictures."

"Thank you. Daddy will like this." she said.

"Do you happened to have a copy of a previous Quibbler issue?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, in my trunk."

"Would you mind if Tippy went to get it?"

"Not at all."

"Tippy, if you would please."

Tippy was back in a few moment with a dozen newsmagazines. The boys, Remus and Sirius began reading through them, Sirius often shared his with Tara. After she had read a few, Tara had taken several subscription forms and proceeded to fill them out. Sirius watched her fill out the first two, and when she went on to the third, he spoke up.

"How many copies do you think we need, love?"

"These aren't for us, dear. They're for my co-workers and friends in America."

"Why's that?"

"The Magical Creatures section. It's amazing. I only read a few myself, but I know everyone I send a subscription to, will absolutely love it."

This comment got Luna attention, "Are you making fun of my daddy's work?" she asked.

"Of course not! Why ever would you think such a thing?" Tara said.

"Most people say, the Creatures that daddy writes about are made up."

"I know the Creatures are real. Anyone who doesn't believe that, either only knows about the Magical Creatures indigenous to Europe or don't know anything about rare and extinct Magical Creatures. The two articles I read were about Creatures whose native habitat are Asia and Africa."

"How do you know that?" Luna asked testing this witch's sincerity.

"Through my work as an American Representative for International Protection of Endangered Magical Creatures. I can assure you that within a month of my friends, receiving their subscriptions, they'll be sending your father, story ideas and research notes and probably request copies of back issues." assured Tara, then she added, "I didn't introduce myself did I? Actually I believe Hadrian, was the only one to show proper manners. My name is Tara Smythe, soon to be Lady Black." She then introduced the others.

A short time after, about the same time Luna finished her notes and gave them to Tippy, Ted and Andy announced they had finished collecting the needed information. All the remaining students were sent back to their dorms. The Black cousins said good night to their family members and turned in as well.

* * *

~~ Eighth chapter of ten ~~


	9. Chapter 9

**CREATING CHAOS**

Harry Potter Fanfic:

Disclaimer

I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. The following story is to simply entertain and/or amuse those who should happen upon it. Any similarities to other fanfics are circumstantial or part(s) of a story so well written they stuck in my mind, and towards that end I must give the storyteller my compliments and any apologies believed needed.

* * *

CREATING CHAOS

CHAPTER 9

It was Sunday morning and the Great Hall was full of students eating breakfast, everyone was loudly carrying on about the night before. Dumbledore made a few attempts at quieting the Hall and might have succeeded, had the mail owls not arrived. Many more mail owls then they normally had, it seemed as if everyone was receiving mail that day. A note attached to Draco's newspaper explained.

"Dad thought everyone should have a copy," he said.

"Quite right. Should have thought of it myself," Harry answered with a nod.

The Quibbler buried the events of the night before behind two pages of the moon landing information, and four pages about previous Triwizard Tournaments, so the students were back to the controversy of the day before.

Since it was Sunday and there were no classes, so the students gathered in small groups all over the Great Hall. Students of different ages and Houses were mixed together. There were some flitting about from group to group. Some were holding books that were handed out the day before.

"I love the Quibbler," Harry told Draco smiling. "We absolutely must send copies to Salem."

Draco chuckled and nodded agreement.

Draco and Harry got up and headed out of the Hall, they were joined by four Lions. They all paused at the door a moment and looked back at the Chaos.

"You know what Forge?"

"What's that Gred?"

"They said it couldn't be done. But the six of us have done it."

"What have we done?" Lee asked.

"United the Houses of Hogwarts."

* * *

The next day classes resumed, so things calmed down, some. A few days after, the Daily Prophet reported the Umbridge Trial, she was charged and sentenced to Azkaban. She informed the Aurors who questioned her that she was able to get around the Authentication Line, by writing Harry Potter on the parchment, then casting a Time Release Spell on it, making it appear blank. She then wrote her own name. After the parchment was in the Goblet, the Spell lapsed, leaving only Harry Potter.

The Prophet reported her replacement as Head of the Department for International Magical Co-operation. Though the story didn't actually say, it was implied, that her replacement was some lower level Ministry worker, and simply because he was multilingual.

A few weeks after, there was another Daily Prophet article, circulating the school, this one reporting the Wand Weighing Ceremony that had taken place at Hogwarts, the day before. The article included photos of the three Champions. Being a wizarding paper, that allowed the subjects in the photographs to move. It was obvious in all the photos that Fleur Delacour was crying, and Cedric Diggory was visibly scared, while Victor Krum was just staring ahead emotionless.

While gathered in Harry's library a discussion took place over the article.

"I'm just saying we should help Ced, show him that he's got our support. We've been coming to Hogwarts with him for six years, so we know that he's a good guy. Besides that, he's been Prefect the last two years. How many times has he caught us pulling some prank or bit of mischief, and let us off with just a warning?" Lee suggested, trying to talk the group into finding a way to help Cedric.

"Too many." said Fred.

"Yeah. He always says just don't hurt anybody," said George.

"If you guys all want to support Cedric Diggory, the three of us will help you," Neville said.

"Sure we will. We can make some posters and pennants, hang them up around school." said Draco.

"And we can take some to Hogsmeade this weekend, ask the shop owners to display them." said Harry.

"Besides that," said Draco giving the signalled double raise of his eyebrows, "If we're helping Cedric, we'll probably be able to get some inside information on the Tournament."

"And with inside information, we might be able to find a way to mess with the Tournament." added Neville.

"And when we can create chaos. Do!" finished Harry. And so, it was decided.

* * *

The next Hogsmeade visit, the six boys divided up to do some shopping and asking the shop owners to display the posters they made. They agreed to meet up again for a late lunch at the Three Broomsticks. After shopping, the three Black cousins arrived at the inn, and scanned the room, it was packed, there many locals from the village as well as Hogwarts students. There were a lot of groups with members from all four Hogwarts Houses mixed together. They found the other three in the middle of a group of students. Fred saw them and waved them over. Upon reaching the group, Harry nudged both of his cousins, raised his eyebrows twice, then he pulled out a chair, stood up on it, and called everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you are probably already aware, the lovely proprietor Madam Rosmerta has refused your attempts to pay any tabs this day. That is because, I prearranged to have all tabs here today, at The Three Broomsticks, to be charged to Potter Estate," he announced.

After some cheering and some toast were raised in Harry's name, he continued. "This is just, my way of celebrating, my escape from a sentence of an unknown, but sure to be slow and torturous death, that would have surely been the outcome of my partaking in that… Triwiz Tournament thingamajig." he loudly exclaimed.

Many laughed, but others, mostly those wearing Hufflepuff colors paled, and began to look quite ill. Harry sat down and joined his friends looking quite pleased with himself.

* * *

At dinner that evening Harry noticed that there was a commotion at the staff table. He whispered a Spell, to try and pick up what they were saying, but got only broken pieces of conversation 'They were supposed to arrive while the students were at Hogsmeade.' and 'Why aren't they here?' Harry told Draco what he heard, then both boys wondered who 'they' were.

After dinner they met the others in Harry's living room and they filled everyone in, as they were discussing what it could mean, Sirius and Tara appeared in the fireplace.

"I believe your answer will be in tomorrow's paper," Sirius said calmly.

"You know what going on?" asked Draco.

"I learned of a situation and I simply had to act in my official capacity as an American Representative for I.P. of E.M.C.," Tara said in an official tone.

"What's that mean?" asked Neville.

"Sorry, love to talk about it, but we can't stay. We're really very tired. It's been a long and exhausting weekend," said Sirius smiling and backing away.

"Yes, we really must go and get some rest," said Tara also smiling.

Then the two were gone without another word.

"I hate when they to do that. When we try it, they always pull the ' _were the adults_ ' card and make us explain," said Harry frowning.

Neville and Draco frowned and nodded their heads.

"Get used to it. Our older brothers would tell you it doesn't end when you become adults. It just gets changed to ' _we're your elders_ '," said George.

"What do think it could be?" Asked Lee

"Who knows with Sirius involved, it could be anything," answered Neville. "After all, that's the man, that taught us how to create and spread Chaos."

* * *

The next morning, all six boys were awake early and in the Great Hall scanning the ceiling for news owls. Harry noticed that Luna was also already at the table, and was reading an issue of the Quibbler. Harry nudged Draco and the two moved down the table and joined her.

"Good morning, my dear friend Luna," said Harry. "Would that be an issue of today's newspaper that your reading?"

"Good morning Hadrian, and **yes** , this is today's paper"

"How did you acquire it already? The news owls haven't arrived yet."

"Daddy always sends me the first print with the family owl, before he sends out the others," she replied.

"May I see it?" asked Harry.

"All right." said Luna, passing the magazine to Harry.

By now Harry had drawn the attention of four Lions, who then joined the three Ravens, and sat across from them. Harry didn't have to search the magazine for the story, it was front page. He read aloud to the group.

 _ **'PROTECT THE DRAGONS**_

 _Early Saturday morning several officials, each from a different country, and all representing the Protection of Endangered Magical Creatures, descended upon the Romania Dragon Preserve. Said Preserve was caught in the act of attempting to stun a nesting Mother Dragon, that is listed as an Endangered Breed of dragon. A breed so endangered, there has not been any eggs reported from its kind for more than 40 years. The preserves Head Dragon Handler told the officials that he received a document from the British Ministry demanding that 3 nesting mothers be delivered to Hogwarts. The British Dragon Reserve is now in full lockdown, pending an investigation to see what other violations the Preserve may be guilty of_.'

By the time Harry had finished reading this, the Hall had filled and the news owls were completing their deliveries.

Luna leaned over to Draco and stated, "Lord Black arranged for everyone to get copies again. My daddy, likes yours, very much, and Lady Smythe too. They've tripled our regular circulation and the Quibbler is now in International demand. Daddy has had to hire a regular staff and enlarge his workroom."

" **Nesting dragons!** Can you believe, they were going to bring **nesting dragons** to a school? Why would they do that?" Neville shouted, drawing the attention of the Hall.

"Well it's quite obvious," said Harry with a shrug and a glare to the Head Table.

"What do you mean?" asked George.

"The story said **three** nesting mothers. They were going to use them for the First Task," said Harry, then he started laughing hysterically.

"Mr Potter what is your problem?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I was… I was just so overcome with images of myself, facing off with an angry mother dragon," said Harry dramatically. "Now I'm even more relieved that I don't have to take part in the Tournament. But… but mostly I'm very, very worried."

"Worried about what?" someone from Beauxbaton called out.

"If the coordinators… of the Tournament were going to make the Champions face fully grown **nesting mother dragons** , what are they going to replace them with. **Manticores** , hungry **Cerberus** , starving **Vampires** , fully changed **Werewolves**."

Now the crowd was really getting worked up. Harry stood up and raised his wand.

"I, Lord Hadrian James Potter, being of Black blood, do hereby solemnly swear, to give **any** assistance possible to Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, and Victor Krum, as they are obviously in a **fight** for their lives. So Mote It Be."

Harry looked around, Fleur had fainted, Cedric was pale and shaking, and for first time Victor was staring to look nervous. The Hall was in Chaos.

Dumbledore stood used his wand to make a bang. The Hall quieted some.

"Mr Potter you will be serving detention for two weeks, for instigating a riot, in my school." he declared.

"Who is my detention with?" asked Harry without concern.

"Professor Snape." Dumbledore announced with a smirk, believing this would upset Harry.

Harry calmly nodded and sat down. With the confrontation over, the Chaos in the Hall resumed. The six boys calmly left the Hall and met up in Harry's living room. Draco was sending news clippings to their friend at Salem. Neville was talking to one of them, on his cell phone. Severus came in, he joined them, and stayed with them awhile.

"Does this count as my first detention?" Harry asked.

"Why not," said Severus shrugging his shoulders.

"How about for the next one, we have a guy's poker night." suggested Harry.

Everyone laughed. Soon after, Severus was somehow talked into looking over the twins latest experiment. Overall, they all simply enjoyed a relaxing Sunday afternoon.

* * *

A few days passed, and there was still no news of what would take the place of the dragons, the Triwizard coordinators had been questioned by Officials from the Protection of Endangered Magical Creatures to ensure that they had no other plans to use Endangered Species.

The six boys had arranged to meet with the three Champions in an empty classroom, they assured the Champions, that they would help them in any way they could. Neville stated that the Tournament was supposed to be about International Cooperation, and the only real objective should be staying alive. The three Champions agreed, and declared that they would work together as much as possible.

The next day, after they met with Champions, the Daily Prophet released a report stating that the Tournament was continuing exactly as planned. Everyone in the Hall wanted to now how this could be possible.

"Dumbledore has a Mastery in Transfiguration, he'll probably Transfigure the dragons using some other animal." stated Harry quite loudly.

He glanced at Dumbledore, who frowned then quickly covered it with a napkin. Harry knew he guessed right and he then decided throw out a few more guesses to see if could get a reaction from Dumbledore.

He turned in his seat and shouted over to the Gryffindor table "Hey Nev, would it be possible, to Transfigure a **Thestral**?"

"Maybe, but I don't see how Transfiguring them, would make them visible." Neville shouted back, catching on to what Harry was trying to do. "I do believe they would use something that was capable of flight though. So, maybe, he'll use those Beauxbaton horses."

Harry pretended to be thinking this over while watching the Head table out of the corner of his eye. He could see that Dumbledore was getting angry, so he shouted to Neville again, "You might be right cousin, let's go to the library and research it."

Harry and Neville got up and headed to the door, a large number of students followed them. They went to the library, Harry gathered a few books on Transfiguration while Neville gathered a number of Magical Creature books, they met at a table, sat down and started going through the books. Soon everyone that followed them to the library, was gathered at various tables with books of their own.

Once the other students were immersed in their own research, Harry signalled Neville, and the two of them quietly left. They went to the empty classroom where they met with Champions before. They found their friends and the Champions gathered around a pile of books, most of the books seemed to be about reversing Transfiguration. Harry and Neville joined them.

* * *

~~ Ninth Chapter of Ten ~~


	10. Chapter 10

**CREATING CHAOS**

Harry Potter Fanfic:

Disclaimer

I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. The following story is to simply entertain and/or amuse those who should happen upon it. Any similarities to other fanfics are circumstantial or part(s) of a story so well written they stuck in my mind, and towards that end I must give the storyteller my compliments and any apologies believed needed.

* * *

CREATING CHAOS

CHAPTER 9

On the day of the First Task, six boys were wandering among the students, asking them to cheer all three Champions equally and razz any officials that tried to make a speech. The Champions had somewhat choreographed their plan of attack, they agreed they were going to try to do the exact same things. Draco had talked all three into signing an exclusive contract with the Quibbler for the duration of the Tournament, because he found out from his dad, that the Ministry told the Daily Prophet they would have exclusive story rights. These new exclusive contracts, Magically barred any other publications from printing photos of them or even printing their names for the duration of Tournament.

The First Task required that each Champion find a way past a dragon and collect a gold egg. Everything played out pretty much as they had all planned. The three Champions were now tied. The judges were all angry. Rita Skeeter tried to get interviews with the Champions, but they just showed her their exclusive contracts with the Quibbler. The three Champions then proceeded to gather around Luna to give their story.

* * *

A week later the six boys and three Champions gathered in the empty classroom, with the gold eggs the Champions received for completing the First Task. Cedric opened his, a loud wailing screech filled the room. Cedric quickly closed the egg.

Neville knew immediately, "That's Mermish! Harry, Draco and I studied the basics of the language at Salem, I understood 'singing' and 'looking', I think.

"Don't ask me, I was better at Gobbledegook, because I could practise on Ripjaw." said Harry.

"Well if it is Mermish, perhaps we could put it underwater," suggested Fleur.

Victor Transfigured a desk into a medium sized wooden tub, they used Magic to fill it with water, Cedric placed his egg in the tub and opened it up again. The three Champions each took turns leaning into the water and listening to it. They reported to the boys that it was a song,

 _'Come seek us were our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground,_

 _And while your searching, ponder this;_

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And to recover what we took,_

 _But past an hour - the prospect's black_

 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.'_

"If you have to seek Mermaids, you'll probably end up in Black Lake," said Draco. "Dad told us, that he and Uncle James used to go swimming in the Lake when they were students, and that they often saw Mermaids in there."

"How do we breath underwater for an hour?" asked Cedric

"Self-Transfiguration?" suggested Victor.

"Bobblehead Charm?" suggested Fleur.

"No. The simplest thing of all." said Neville, "Gillyweed. No fancy spell work, just swallow some leaves. Go in the water together and stay together."

Everyone agreed to the plan, and they would now have more than two months, plus a worry free Yule, without having to think about it.

* * *

As Yule approached, there was announcement that a Yule Ball would be held as part of Triwizard celebration. The Black cousins were often approached, and asked if they would be escorts to the Ball, but the boys would simply state that they were going home for Yuletide.

On first day of Yule Hols, while the other students who were going home for the holidays boarded carriages to Hogsmeade, the Black cousins were waiting in the Entrance way, Sirius was going to meet them, so they wouldn't have to board the train. Neville left his trunk with the twins, but the other two had theirs shrunk and in their book bags.

Sirius soon arrived, and escorted them to Black Manor, they dropped off their bags, and changed out of their school uniforms. Then the three boys, Remus and Sirius Portkeyed to an American Magic Plaza, that had become a favorite of theirs, well living in America. They separated and went Yule shopping, also Draco hadn't yet found what he saw as an appropriate bonding gift for his dad and soon to be stepmom. When they had all finished they returned to Black Manor.

* * *

The week passed with Andy and Tara almost constantly fussing with and changing the choice of room for the Ceremony, and the overall house decorations. Sirius only commented once, about how it didn't matter, because only the family would be attending. Both gave him a glare, and he didn't say it again, just complied with their wishes.

Yuletide Eve, the group consisting of the three boys, Sirius, Tara, the Tonks, Remus and Severus gathered for their traditional Rune carved log burning. They all stayed at Black Manor that night, including Severus, who had asked Professor Sinistra to act as a temporary Head of Slytherin. They were up early the following day, for the morning Bonding Ceremony. They spent the day celebrating Yule and the Bonding. Sirius and Tara left that evening, for a week long honeymoon, leaving the boys with Remus. The boys used the time to further their animagus training and occasionally meeting with Fred, George and Lee. During one such meeting, the cousins were regaled with stories of the Yule Ball.

* * *

The holidays passed, and all to soon the Black cousins were back at Hogwarts, and continuing their studies. Toward the end of January, the six friends met up with the three Champions, once again, they were fine tuning their plan.

"We might have problem." said Harry, "I was going through some of books about previous tournaments, most of them all showed a regular pattern with the Second Task."

"What kind of pattern?" asked Victor.

"The Second Task was almost always, a hostage situation. Where the competitors would have to pass some sort of test, rescue the hostage and take them to the finish line." revealed Harry.

"With Hogwarts on notice for past mistakes, I doubt that there would be any real danger to the hostage. Dumbledore couldn't take that risk," said Lee.

"I think we should stick with our plan of just going underwater, and waiting out the time limit," said Cedric.

"Just in case, who do you each think, your hostage would be? It was always someone close to the competitors, in the past." asked Harry.

"The only one I can think of, is one of my parents, but they can take care of themselves." said Cedric.

"Me too." said Victor.

Fleur began to pale, "My little sister, but non… they can't. She is only eight years old."

"Not to mention part Veela like yourself. Veela are fire elementals. It would be very dangerous for a young Veela to be submersed in subzero temperatures for so long." said Neville.

"It's all right, we can handle this. Fleur, you write to your parents, tell them our suspicions. Tell them not to come to the event. That they should stay with your sister and make sure she's kept far away from Hogwarts. Talk to Madame Maxime too, make sure she knows, that you are against your sister being used." said Harry.

Everyone was nodding their heads.

"It is good that you have Headmistress who cares about you," said Victor. "Professor Karkaroff is not happy with me, because I will not tell him how I have been training for the Task. When he sees what we have planned, he will be very angry."

* * *

The day of the second Task dawned, Fleur told the group the day before that she received a letter from her parents. They removed Gabrielle from her Primary school, and she was taken to their grandmother's home within a protected Veela colony behind Ancient Wards.

The six friends once again went among the crowds telling them that they would be given specific cues, and to cheer all the Champions loudly at the end no matter how it ended.

The students were in stands gathered along the edge of Black Lake. The three Champions were beside the judges table, each already dressed in just their basic school uniforms, no shoes or cloaks . The coordinators were very pleased that there had been no bad publicity about the Tournament since Yule Ball. Ludo Bagman came out, announced the beginning of the task, then blew the whistle.

Victor and Cedric slowly walked to Fleur who was making a big show about hurriedly checking her pockets, constantly avoiding the one with and obvious bulge. Cedric and Victor began to loudly argue that one of them should of brought IT, and just as things appeared as if they were going to come to blows, (the crowd gasp) Fleur reaches in the bulging pocket, pulls out a small cloth bag, and shows it to the boys. The boys each hold out a hand, Fleur opened the bag, looked in, the looks up at the boys appearing very worried. She points at Victor, then Cedric, then herself as if she's counting. Fleur looks in the bag again, looking relieved, she brushed the back of her hand across her forehead, in apparent relief. (the crowd laughs) Fleur reaches in the bag takes something out gives it to Victor, he nods. She reaches in again, takes something out gives it to Cedric, he nods. She reaches in again takes something out, then makes a show of neatly folding the bag and presenting it to a student in the stands, then goes back to the boys. The three of them nod, look in their hand, and make a disgusted face, gulp loudly, (the crowd laughs) nod again, then they eat what they're holding then slowly wade into the water. Once the water is past their waist they dive forward. (the crowd roars)

By this time a full ten minutes had passed. The crowd watched the water, discussing what might be happening beneath the surface. Once an hour passed with no sign of any champions, the judges began to look very worried. Ten minutes later, three heads broke the surface at same time. They lazily swam to the shallows, then made big show of helping each other out of the water. The crowd is cheering loudly, stomping their feet and clapping their hands. Madame Pomfrey came over and scanned each of them with her wand, and gave them each a blanket and some Pepper Up Potion.

Dumbledore is very confused, he went to the waters edge and talked to the Merpeople. He went back to the judges table, and told the other judges what the Merpeople said.

"The three champions never went near the hostages, they stayed near the shore the whole time, and appeared to be playing tag with each other."

The judges, were all very angry, except Madame Maxime who appeared to be amused.

Dumbledore went back to the Merpeople and asked them to bring the hostages to shore. The three Champions were surprised to see their Yule Ball dates, this is who they were supposed to sorely miss, they all stared laughing. The crowd laughed along with them.

Dumbledore announced that they would all receive zero. The crowd started to boo, then saw the three Champions were celebrating like they been given the best scores possible, so they cheered for the champions.

The judges are becoming even angrier, except Madame Maxim who is outright laughing. Dumbledore is wishing he had never allowed the Black cousins to return to Hogwarts he knows that their behind this FOOLISH ACT, of making an Ancient Honoured Tradition into a joke. This was supposed to bring good publicity to Hogwarts, to erase his mistakes with the Defence Professors.

The three Champions are ushered into the castle to change into dry clothes and warm up. Two hours later they go meet up with their new friends in the classroom, they have always used.

Victor reports, "Karkaroff is really very angry, he says that he will expel me if I do not take the Third Task seriously. But he cannot scare me, because the Tournament lets all competitors have automatic pass on all final exams. Besides my father has already arranged with the Bulgarian Ministry to let me take my test, if I choose to."

"Madame Maxime is very amused, she said that Muggle mimes are very popular in France. Then she told me that, the coordinators did want to use Gabrielle, but since they could not, they used my Yule Ball date, like they did for Victor and Cedric." said Fleur.

"Dumbledore hasn't met with me even once, Professor Sprout barely talks to me. If it wasn't for these meetings I wouldn't have clue about anything," said Cedric. "Victor and Fleur were told about the Ball weeks before hand, if wasn't for them passing the word, I wouldn't have known anything, until it was posted on the common room bulletin board."

Just then there was a knock on the door, Harry opened it to see Luna, she had come to get the official Quibbler interview.

* * *

The last week of May, the three Champions had to meet at the Hogwart Quidditch pitch at nine o'clock in the evening. The next morning they met with the six boys and told them, they would have to go through an obstacle course/maze filled with Creatures and Spells that they'd be expected to Counter. The nine friends start brainstorming the best actions to take.

Time passed and the end of year exams were approaching, the six boys were all studying, the twins were studying more than usual. (Sirius had offered to pay the first years rent on the storefront of their choice if each got at least six N.E. . the following year, because that was how many he had gotten, so they had a lot of previous years catch up to do.) The Black cousins had given out copies of the American O.W.L and N.E.W.T practice exams to any fifth through seventh year that wanted them.

On the morning of the third Task, all the students were trying to figure out what kind of show the three Champions would put on. But the three Champions would simply say that they had had no idea what the students were talking about, that the Triwizard Tournament was a very serious event and needed to be treated as such.

Six boys knew that the three Champions had worked out another pantomime and chose to see for the first time with the rest of the crowd. After breakfast the three Champions were to meet with their family members that come to the event and spend the day with them.

At lunch the three Champions introduced their families to their new friends. Victor and Fleur's families were very surprised to find out that each of the Black cousins were able to speak with them fluently.

After the evening Feast, Dumbledore stood and announced that it was time for the Champions to go to the stadium. Then ten minutes later everyone else filed out and made their way to the Quidditch pitch and found seats in the stands. Sirius, Tara, Remus and the Tonks all sat with Harry's group.

The Champions were gathered at the front of the maze, Professor McGonagall told them that Alastor Moody, Professor Grubby-plank, Professor Flitwick and herself would be patrolling the outside of the maze, and if there were any problems they should send signal sparks in the air. The Champions nodded calmly, the coordinators didn't know it but they were knowingly playing along with their plans.

Ludo Bagman came forward and announced "Since the Champions are all tied, they will be drawing numbers out of a hat, to see in which order they will be entering the Maze. They will be entering the Maze at two minute intervals." He held out a hat to Fleur, "Ladies first." After all the champions had drawn Ludo announced, "Miss Delacour will be going first, then Mr Diggory, and finally Mr Krum. So on my whistle Miss Delacour."

The whistle blew.

Oh the signal… the champions looked at each other, the boys nodded at Fleur, then appeared to coaxing her ahead. Fleur slowly walked the entrance of the maze, constantly looking back at the boys, who continued to coax her.

Then she suddenly ran to Ludo and clutched his arm, loudly declaring, "I have changed my mind. Please, please don't make me go in zhere. I am so very afraid."

The fear was obvious on her face and she had tears in her eyes. (The crowd gave sounds of sympathy) Victor and Cedric approached her, appearing concerned, trying to calm her down and telling her that they'll be going in too. But she continues to refuse.

Ludo is very confused, he pulls his arm away from Fleur and pushes her toward the Maze Entrance. (The crowd started calling Bagman a bully for terrorizing the poor girl)

Then Fleur with tears on her cheeks, enters the maze, (The crowd goes wild) she inches her way to the first turn. Fleur goes around the corner, and sits down on the ground to wait for the boys chuckling to herself. She hears the whistle.

Cedric steps forward starts visibly shaking, walks calmly to the entrance, looks in, steps back, takes a couple deep breaths, seemed to talking to himself as if raising his courage. He steps forward again, takes a deep breath, puts one foot in, waits a moment, nothing happens, he exhales. Cedric takes a deep breath, puts the other foot in, waits a moment, nothing happens, he exhales.

(The crowd is inhaling and exhaling along with him)

Cedric wipes his forehead, and walks forward. (The crowd goes wild) Cedric goes around the corner and takes a seat next to Fleur. A few minutes later they hear the whistle.

Victor was shaking his head in disgust, over Cedric's cowardly act. He looks around at the ground, picks up a stick and a stone. He transfigures the stone into a Knight's helmet and puts it on, he transfigure the stick into a sword.

Then to prove he was brave, faced the entrance and charged through.

(The crowd goes wild)

Victor went around the corner, threw away the sword and helmet, then sat down beside his friends.

They chatted for about fifteen minutes, then decided it was long enough. They stood up, Victor wove a Spell over the three to make sure any sound near them, was amplified to the crowd. Fleur put up sparks, and waited for rescue.

(The crowd was anxious, and really started to believe someone was hurt)

Professors McGonagall and Grubby-plank appeared, were surprised to see that all three were together.

"Who put up sparks?" Professor McGonagall asked, not knowing the whole stadium could hear.

"I did." answered Fleur.

"Why? There doesn't seem to be an emergency. You are all less then six feet from the entrance!" said Professor Grubby-plank.

(The crowd laughs) "I need to use the ladies room." (The crowd laughs again)

"You need a bathroom? Miss Delacour don't you think you can wait?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Non, I insist I be allowed to use the toilet. NOW!"

Professor McGonagall turned to the boys, "Gentleman, why are you here? Continue on."

Cedric answered with a pout, "Well… it's not fair, if she gets to use the bathroom and we don't?"

"Dah," Victor nodded. (The crowd laughs)

"This is ridiculous." said Professor McGonagall, "If any of you leave this maze, you are finished, disqualified and cannot return."

The three champions huddle together and pretend to be talking over, then they turn all at once and say, "Okay."

"Okay." said Professor McGonagall, "So, you'll continue?"

"Non," said Fleur.

"We will use the bathroom" said Victor.

"I will wait with you, while Professor Grubby-plank goes to speak with the judges to find out how to handle this," said Professor McGonagall.

Professor Grubby-plank goes and confers with the judges, and returns a few minutes later.

"The judges, said that because Miss Delacour sent up the sparks and verbally admitted to doing so. She was already disqualified. But they want the boys to continue on," reported Professor Grubby-plank.

(The crowd booed)

Victor and Cedric looked at each other, nodded and sent up sparks.

(The crowd goes wild)

Professor McGonagall angrily led the three Champions out of the maze and to the judges table. The judges are angry. Dumbledore is furious. But the crowd is ecstatic, cheering the Champions. The three Champions play to the crowd, the boys bow, Fleur blows kisses. Then Cedric went to the stands and starts signing autographs, so Victor and Fleur followed along and did the same.

Dumbledore became even more furious, and orders them " **STOP**!"

They ignore him, he pulls out his wand and is about to send at Spell at them, when a Stupefy Spell hits him from behind.

The Stupefy is quickly followed by a " _Incarcerous_."

Everyone turned to see Mad Eye Moody with his wand pointed at Dumbledore, he comes closer and leans over and then takes Dumbledore's wand.

"When I was being healed from what Crouch Jr. did to me, the Healers diagnosed I had been Oblivated a few times, and offered to break the Oblivates. I accepted." said Moody.

"Took some time, to break. The Healers diagnosed the Oblivates to be more than ten years old. I finished the treatment last month. I wasn't sure how to approach you." said Moody, "Now, seems good."

"Know what I remembered Albus? I wanted Black to go to Trial. **Not** because I thought he was innocent. But because I knew he had been an Auror. And as an Auror, he had access to Ministry secrets. Knowledge of Safe Houses and Auror raid plans. I wanted him questioned to find out what other secrets he spilled. I came to **YOU**! Head of the Wizengamot!"

"You pretended to agree with me, then when I turned my back. You **STUNNED** me! Said that you needed Potter with the Muggles. Said that if Black was questioned he'd be set free and interfere with your plans. Said you were **SORRY** you had to treat an **OLD FRIEND** in such a way. Then you **OBLIVATED** me! And planted a mental suggestion that I had already questioned Black, and found nothing."

(The crowd gasped)

Sirius went down to Moody, spoke to him quietly, "Remember where you are, Everyone is watching and listening."

Then he pointed his wand at the three Champions and dispelled the Sound Amplifier. He waved over some Aurors who were at the event for crowd control. He sent one of them to get Magic Suppressing Cuffs, and waited with Moody, both had their wands on Dumbledore.

Dumbledore is soon taken away by a team of Aurors.

Interim Headmistress McGonagall steps forward, "I would like to ask, that all students, go to the Great Hall, and that all guest, please return to your homes.

Sirius, Tara and Remus followed the students to Great Hall. They sat at the Ravenclaw table across from Draco and Harry, Neville soon came over and sat beside Harry. The six were stunned. Dumbledore knew Sirius was innocent all along and had covered it up.

* * *

The fallout was Nationwide within days. Students finished the year in shock, there was a lot of students talking about transferring to other Schools. On the last day, Harry approached the Head table, then turned to the Hall and addressed the students.

"I just want everyone here to know that even though Draco, Neville and I talk up Salem a lot. It doesn't mean Hogwarts isn't a good school too. Don't let what happened with Dumbledore chase you away. You want to check out Salem's Summer Programs, that's great. But when summers over. Come back to Hogwarts. Come see what its like without Dumbledore. I think Professor McGonagall is going to be a great Headmistress. I plan to be here next year. I hope I see most of you here too."

"Thank you, Mr Potter." said Professor McGonagall.

* * *

~~ Finished ~~

AN * ( With all the news stories that were published while the cousins were in America - Riddle would know that some of his horcruxi were destroyed and that the British Ministry would be on alert - Now that he has the Philosophers Stone and knowing that the Flamells had lived over six hundred years - Riddle could easily afford to bide his time until his Prophesied Vanquisher had passed on and a new generation born before making his evilest Dark Lord of all time play - Perhaps with a whole new identity and in a smaller country. )


End file.
